Hard Candy
by KJStewFan
Summary: Leaves off from when Mallory leaves to go to Las Vegas, however Tyler hasn't died and goes on a road trip with Aidan. However when both Tyler and Mallory meet, will he be able to cope with her stripper nocturnal lifestyle? And will she change for anyone? Also Tyler's violent jealous nature, rings alarm bells. Will they get through it all?
1. Chapter 1 - Neon Glow

**Song from Strip Club is Here: watch?v=euxEat5VhbM - Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs - Phenomena.**

The bar glows. The drinks laid out like conquests for the costumers. The Budweiser sign, bright red. Spilt beer on the bar, Sandy the "real" blonde with black roots and pin up tattoos clearing it up. The music pumping the rhythm into the girls, me included. Yeah Yeah Yeahs, it is. Phenomena - a good one. I stuck with Mallory, the name is is. It worked. Better than Destiny, or Diamond, or Dazzle. I smirked. Only 15 minutes to go; it was a rough shift. A Virgin in the Paradise Lounge, only single dollars in tips. And I know In N Out would be closed by the time I got out. Fuck I'm hungry. I worked around the pole still, twirling down, going upside down, hair dangling, smiling upwards. Feels worse with nothing in the stomach. I climbed of the stage, there were more lap dances here than in New Orleans. I don't like that. I slid onto his lap, grinding relentlessly, sometimes looking up to roll my eyes. After not eating for 7 hours, and no cigarettes for 2 weeks, you lose your "sparkle", as the Boss would say. He slid his fat knuckles up my leg. "No touching."Obvious rule, D'uh.."Oh sorry, darling. Your just so pretty..." I step off of him. "Mhmm, okay." He gave me a ten and I walked out into the back, away from the neon and the stench of Jack Daniels. Then I saw Jason. "Rough night?" He gleams. Jason is the bartender, and my best friend. He has trim hair cut, short back and sides if you will, dirty blonde hair, a tight black t-shirt with the bar logo on and he knew very well how his muscles came through it. He was vain. But fucking hot. Thank God, for he's Gay. "You wouldn't know the half of it. You got any food? I'm fucking starved." He grabs my hand and led me through to the employee lockers, teamed with girls adjusting their pasties and thongs but with their needle scars and bug eyes, not as half as sexy as some would've thought. Welcome to the strip. ,He lead us to the back with both our lockers, out of the eyes of everyone else. To say I was a "popular" in this "establishment" is an overstatement. Didn't happen in High School, won't happen here. Everyone's boobs were bigger, or legs longer. "Here." He hands me a melted Mars bar. "And didn't that sugar daddy of yours tell you to stop swearing."

_Doug._ Damn, I miss him. Last time I phoned him, we made jokes on how my new flat was even worse than the one in New Orleans and how I wanted him to get the plunger and pliers out again. I wonder how Louis is as well. We didn't end well. Fuck, I felt so bad. "Why yes he did, and his name is Doug. But Fuck it. It's too depressing here not to swear. It'll be my New Year's resolution." "Mallory, it's August." I gave him a cheeky wink and tucked ravenously into the Mars Bar. I don't care how I act or look with Jason. I was glad he was gay, it let me be more myself. As with an occupation like this, you were always physically judged. And he didn't mind. Unlucky for him, working in a strip club, he got no eye candy. Not many of the other guys liked him as they felt the "gay thing" was a lie so he could look them up. Stupid bitches. So we'd relied on each other since I started 3 weeks ago. "You get any perverts in tonight?" He laughs as he tried to help me with my increasing panda eyes eyeliner problem, and straightens out my boob tube and plaited short skirt. "Just a few in." I shrug. He pouts."Not that Philip guy in again? Y'know...Mr. Straying Hands." I laugh hysterically for a long time. "No. Thank FUCK! But there's a new one...Mr. Obvious Boner." I made shocked eyes and widened my mouth into an O as he laughs. "Don't be doing that, baby girl. They'll be thinking blowjobs are on the Menu." I giggle and lick my lips. "Anyway, Handsome. I've gotta run and hopefully find some place to eat." Maybe, McDonald's is still open..."Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. And if you see that hot waiter from Burger King again. Tell him I want my socks back." I open my locker and put on a shirt, some baggy jeans and Chucks. "YOU NEVER?!" I exclaim - Damn the man was getting more action than me. "Oh, I did. And I showed him some of my moves." He chuckles as he grinds erotically into the lockers. Giggling, I give him the big thumbs up, a sarcastic smile and go out into the back exit into the even more light-filled Vegas strip.

I turn into In-N-Out in Dean Martin street, stumbling my feet. "Oi! Lady? Fancy a good time?" I don't even turn around. They see you coming from that place and they assume everything. I flipped the bird and reminded myself that Scarlett, my boss - real name debatable, told me I should "paint my nails to increase my sparkling sexual impact." I rolled my eyes, she was full of bullshit sometimes. But after all, she gave me a job at short notice and it was still better paid then Orleans, so overall she was still in my good books. I order a Grilled Cheese, fries and Large 7Up and sit down in the booth and dive in. Nobody ever expects how much I can eat. My 5'6'' tomboyish figure and all. God, it's so goood! I'll never leave that long before eating again! As all eyes were on the meat, cheese and fries, somebody breezes over. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I look up, almost scowling at him for interrupting my meal. A tall, sleek yet roughed up looking man stands over me. "Erm. Yeah. Sure." Nobody will stop my meal. I dive back in. He also dives into his Double Meat Burger, but with less enthusiasm as me, grabbing at some of the lettuce and tomatoes. I could swear he's smirking at me. I looked back up. "Sorry, rudeness and all. But why are you sitting here when there's like 7 other booths?" I stare around, it's empty. Give me some alone time with my Burger. Jeez. As he looks around, I get a closer look at his face: green bright eyes, but with small pink bags underneath. Hungover? He has crooked yet adorable teeth and thin lined pink lips, he has a slight case of stubble under his chin and his hair's super messy. His Fleetwood Mac Rumours shirt is grumbled and his leather black Dr Martens boots come out under the table, as his legs are splayed apart. "Just...company." He looks back at me, with his lopsided smile. I narrow my eyes and ate the remainder of my fries. He seems more positive than was normal at 3am in the morning. "So do you live here?" His accent sounds eastern, maybe New York. "Yes." Maybe.. if I give him one word answers, he'll hurry up and eat his damn burger. "Where?" Oh fuck me. It's like I'm on Jay Leno. "Erm...stalker much. But as I haven't got much to steal. Near E Harmon Avenue. Near 7-11." He laughs at my first line. Okay, Mr. Smart Arse. Let's question you..."Why you in Vegas? Stag do? Quick Marriage?" I say quickly, accusing. He giggles and downs some Coke, chin up, eyes closed, fingers grasped around the orange cup. He's quite distracting. I mean he isn't ugly. No, not ugly. Pretty. Pretty? That's not right. Handsome, very. "I'm here on a road trip." "Oh, flying solo?" I say, maybe too accusingly then I mean. Long shifts don't agree with me. He moves onto his fries, slowly. He has no rush. "Nah, just tonight. I'm with my friend. By the way...I'm Tyler." He said, giving a crooked, smile to the eyes grin. Why, Hello Tyler. He lays out his hand and I shake it, still doubting. "Mallory."


	2. Chapter 2 - Baby Bites

He keeps staring at me. Eyes ablaze. "Nice name." Little does he know, it's not my real one. His Double meat burger, still isn't finished. I'm sure he's taking baby bites of is burger for some unknown reason. "So, why you up so late?" I question, wiping my mouth in the paper napkins, crossing my legs. "Well...they say you don't see the true Vegas until late at night. So here I am. Yourself?" OH FUCK. I didn't want him to pull the question back on me! People don't take kindly to girls grinding against poles, unless you're one of the guys in there of course. What do I say? Walking around? Waiter? Meeting Someone? I keep some mystery. "I work around here." Looking back down into my 7Up. He gleams even more happily at me, as I look at him through my hair. "Oh, where? Maybe I'll come look around?" What. The. Hell? Did he want to be besties or something? I hardly know the guy. Only his name, and that he was a hatefully slow eater. I smirk at the thought of him actually coming to my work. "Why are you giggling?" I haven't even noticed I've been doing it. My head shoots back up. Why shouldn't he know? I accuse my subconscious. I have nothing to hide from a guy I hardly know. "I work at Sapphire's. Down the road." It hasn't hit him. Poor guy. "Is that a restaurant?" His forehead crosses as he looked blatantly puzzled. I giggle again. "Uhm...it's a strip club." His eyes widen and I sink back down into my 7Up. Fuck. He's probably going to ask me for a free lap dance for him and his friend now. "Oh, well...that's cool." His shoulders shift and he continues eating and occasionally smirking at me. O-kay. I expected a worse reaction then that. "Didn't it surprise you? I mean normally when I tell guys...it erm...y'know I mean I expected a worse reaction than that." He shrugs his shoulders and leans back into the squeaky red leather seats, lucky leather. Fuck, shut up brain. I can see his appearance better now, his torso, how awkward he is in his body, yet still quite elegant, weirdly. "Why should I be surprised? I mean, you're a very gorgeous girl. And I'm sure they do, but...their dicks. Excuse my phasing." I cut off the other half of the sentence and merely just concentrated on the "gorgeous" part, nobody has told me that for so long. I blushed slightly and notice I'm tensing my hands in knots. "Well, thanks.", was all I can get out. He collects all the empty fries and burger packets onto a tray. "Can I walk you home?" WTF. Nothing like this has ever happened to me. And especially not at 3am. Or not with them expecting me to suck their dick afterwards. I scramble to my feet, looking down at myself. What must he think? Baggy jeans, running eyeliner and falling apart sneakers. "Sure." He places the rubbish in the bin and then opens the door for me, I go under his arm to get through the other side. I still cling to my 7Up, as I'd either need to throw it over him if things got too far and plus I don't have much drinkable water in the apartment.

He walks with me on my left side, his hands in his pockets, switching his eyes between me and the Strip ahead. "So is it everything you'd thought it would be?" Nodding at the obvious landmarks and Casinos. "Yeah, the sites are certainly something." He smirked, once again and maybe..he got closer. I couldn't tell. "It's just erm...down here." I point and don't quite look up. He nods. "Okay. So what's...being a stripper like? Do you get much trouble?" It's nice that he's interested, and also that I don't talk a lot about work outside of it, for obvious reasons and just nobody to tell them too being the other one. He keeps looking at me, real interest it seems. "Yeah, sometimes. I mean you do what you have to. Sometimes there's more trouble, sometimes not. Depending on the night." I'm not about to bring up Mr. Straying Hands here. He nods again. "You don't have to do it y'know...you could go work somewhere else." Fuck, not this again. If I had a dollar for every time somebody gave me this lecture, I wouldn't have to do it in the first place! I started walking faster to my apartment, no matter how fit he was, I hate talking to people about why I do what I do. I just do it, okay? "Thanks for the advice. But I think I know what's good for me. Plus the Hilton Hotel aren't exactly giving me job offers. Plus, you didn't even tell me what you do." He wipes around his mouth with frustration and he can tell I'm generally rolling my eyes at his advice, the fucker. "Well..it's advice all the same. Just saying. And I dabble in different things, here and there." Right. Because that's a job. He has Dr Martens on, and can afford a Vegas road trip, so he's not skint. I laugh as the words come out. "So let me guess. Do you have a rich parent? Because with you dabbling, I doubt you could afford a trip to the Gambling Capital and those shoes." I kick his shoes playfully and smirk. We're not far from my apartment now. His mouth widens in mock surprise. "_Did you just kick my shoe_?" "I did." I laugh, trying to stop myself. I want to still be mad at him for thinking he could give me advice after knowing him for less than an hour.

As he continues on, with occasional smiles it's hard to stay mad and he answers my question. "Well yes. I do have a rich parent. But I make my way as well...I work with him sometimes, at his law firm. And I'm at NYU." Oh I see. A student. I always wonder if I'd liked school more, if I'd be there now. Probably not, me and my lazy arse. He then playfully kicks my shoe back, and we arrived outside my apartment building, 2nd floor, 13B was my haven, or not. There's graffiti on the walls and used condoms on the floor, oh what his first thought's must be. The rent was far too high, but my short notice visit hadn't left me any other options. "Oh Student, eh? Anyway, Daddy's boy. I live here. So goodnight." I smile at him playfully and kick his boot, turning away and getting my keys out. I then continue to walk up the building stairs and noticed he's behind me, I stop and put my hand on my hip. "You wanting to kick my boot one more time?" I laugh, as does he. He runs up the stairs till he's next to me. "No, just checking you get to your destination safely. Scary Vegas and all." He does his mock horror mouth again and I laugh and look up at him, he is VERY tall. "Vegas isn't scary, you just need to get used to it. I've been here 3 weeks now, and zero scariness." We continue walking up the stairs, to my apartment door looking as bleak as ever with the letter B just about to fall off. "Well maybe with...what I've seen tonight, I should stay longer." I smile as I put my key in the door. He's good with flattery, for sure. "Maybe so. Anyway, enjoy the Strip. Goodnight." Just realizing how tired I was, I shut the door, but his arm stops it from shutting fully. "Can we meet up again? Maybe you can show me round Vegas...?" I grin, I was very tired now. I think about it, it wouldn't do too much damage to show him round some Casino's and Bars. "Well my Vegas Tours are VERY famous. Well you know where I am", pointing at the door, "So drop in, anytime." He smiles, right to his eyes. His smile is heart-breaking, especially to how tired I now am, he must've taken like 50 Gatorades before I met him. "Will do. Tomorrow. See you then." He steps back, and put his hand through his tousled hair. Damn, that would be porn if it was in slow motion. I chuckle at my own thoughts and get quite excited for tomorrow. "Goodbye, _Daddy's Boy_."


	3. Chapter 3 - Yes Ma'am

I wake up at 1 in the afternoon. The Vegas August sun shooting down through my Windows, I can't afford to buy curtains yet . Luckily I bought cereal before my shift yesterday , I pour myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and sit on the floor - this place needs a TV. Instead I stare down the street through the window and look at all the excited tourists and couples kissing, in love - it's too early for this. The door knocks, FUCK. It's the landlord, I need to get dressed! I panic. Crap - Crap - Crap, there's nothing in the drawers, I haven't been to the Laundromat this week. I can't g out naked. I do with wrapping my coffee stained duvet around me and answer the door. If he asks me for sexual freebies to lower my rent again, I swear - but it's Tyler. I blush at my previous thoughts Oh, it's defiantly too early for this!

I wrap the duvet tighter around me, cringing when I notice the lower part hasn't quite covered my St Patrick's Day green panties. I blush, hard. He's obviously noticed. "Erm...Good Morning. I thought you would've been dressed by now." Once again he's incredibly enthusiastic, hopefully not about my near nudeness. His crooked smile and bright eyes shine through as his chest is wrapped in a red and black plaid shirt with a few of the buttons undone, and some dark hair creeping out - Oh my. "I am up. I'm just not dressed." I pout and glare at him. Fuck you, it's my apartment. I am NOT a morning person. He points inside the apartment and I nod to let him in, he seems out of place in a building with peeling wallpaper and chewing gum on the floor. He lays out two coffees on the floor and sits cross-legged on my mattress on the floor. "So...where to first?" He speaks with his hands on his chin looking like a Boy Scout ready for Camp. "God, are you always this...awake in the mornings?" I stand on the kitchen counter, still mentally reminding myself to watch what my make-shift duvet dress does. He boyishly giggles, "Of course, otherwise your just wasting the day." I roll my eyes and pick up one of the Coffee's and take a swig, him looking shocked as I didn't ask. "Okay. Remind me to never sleep with you then..." That comes out more rude then I expected it too, I only meant sleep...not SEX. Fuck, now he defiantly thinks I'm a whore! His eyes widen, he blushes and runs a hand through his perfectly messy hair. I then take a perfect chance to escort myself to rummage through my dirty clothes and pick out something to show this Boy around Town. I decide on a V neck slightly blackened with eyeliner around the neck, ripped denim shorts and yellow plimsolls. I open the Door, eccentrically point my hand outside and grab one of the two Coffee's from him. "C'mon then, Vegas Virgin."

We stroll down the Strip slowly, not talking as the Sun beats down on us. I start pointlessly shouting out landmarks he can obviously see: "There's the Paris hotel, New York, New York,..McDonald's..then Red Lobster..." He smirks and side glances at me through his Ray-Ban Wayfarers, the rich little Student boy. "What's your favourite place here, Mallory?" His use of my name surprises me as his accent makes it sound more classy than I've ever heard it. "Uhm. Well, when I was drunk once I climbed on the top of Red Lobster and looked at the Sun Rise..." He full on laughs, a hand goes through his hair as he walks in front of me to get a proper look, I giggle along with him - not quite getting the joke. Is he laughing at me? Or with me? "I'd like to do that some time." He crooked smiles as his eyes narrow from the Sun's gaze. He reaches out and his hand rubs my waist just above my shorts - I flinch. "What are you doing?" My question surprises him and his smile fades but he smirks a tad, as if it's obvious. "I like you, I find you interesting." I pout and look down, but his hand is still there. Running my hand through my hair, I shrug his hand off and walk in front of him, it's hard - he's so much taller than me, I can't walk as fast as him. "And down here there's an Olive Garden and a Dollar Tree, that's where I get most of my shit. Although I'm sure you can afford Walgreen's or something." He seems to forget his actions straight away and we soon start walking in sync with each other again. "How old are you?" Great! - more questions. My fists ball together. He looks sideways at me again, his profile is distracting. "22", I quickly respond. He does another eye smile again. Even more distracting. "You're _not_ 22. Please, what is it?" His tone is more stern. What is it to him anyway? I roll my eyes. "Fine! Mr. Stalker. I'm 19." His eyes narrow still, but he probably questions himself to how I could be any younger and work where I do. He doesn't answer and suddenly the silence makes me uncomfortable. "What about you?" Damn, that sounded more accusing than I meant - I kick myself mentally. "I'm 23." He gets out a cigarette and offers me one, I say No - tempting but I quit. Both me and Doug did. It's the only thing I've really gone through with in my life. "You're a bad influence on me, Daddy's Boy." I giggle, making the conversation a bit more light-hearted. "Coming over here offering me caffeine and cigarette's." I wink at him. He grins and puts the cigarette out on the ground and smashes it out with his foot. "My apologies, ma'am." I laugh at his old style endearment, it makes my smile reach my eyes like his.

He's now leading me somewhere with a more forceful, fast pace. "Where are we going? My legs fucking kill!" He's up in front of me now, walking fast, tourists all around us. He looks around every now and then to see I'm still behind him, like a little child. "You'll see. Be patient!" We turn into the driveway of a hotel with massive 4x4's and Mercedes. I look up at the tall long building. The MGM Grand Hotel. Nice. "So...what?" I'm confused. Does he know someone here? Is he going to try and pimp me out as an escort? He smirks and steps in front of me. "This is my hotel. It's the only site I've seen until you came along so I thought I'd show you it to, well...Thank You." Oh Damn! I'm shocked. I've never been thanked so nicely before, well not without crumbled up tips. II don't even think I've been in a Hotel before - a motel, yes. But no where this swanky. I squeal and he laughs, I then grab his hand and run into the lobby and look around: a lot of gold, clean reflective floors, long couches, a crisp white chandelier, a pretty blonde receptionist who gives me daggers. I'm in awe of it all. And then I realize I'm holding his hand! I quickly bring it back and cringe at myself. He smiles faintly and leads the way to the elevator and pushes the button, we wait..and wait..."So how much does this place cost?" I can't help it, I'm curious. Just how loaded is he? "Well, the Skyline Terrace Suite is about $600 a night, up to $1,000." My eyes widen as we get into the very extravagant elevator. "Whoa. I'd have to do a loong shift at work to pay for a night here!", he looks uncomfortable with my remark obviously remembering my profession. I shrug it off, mesmerised by how many floor buttons there are. We get to the Suite Floor and he puts the card in the door, and as soon as the door glides open, my jaw drops to what feels like the exquisite cream floor. "HOLY FUCK. Excuse my phrasing." I wink at him. There's long cream sofa's like down in the Lobby, the Bed has gold and cream pillows and there's a 40" plasma on the wall. I can see the Vegas skyline with the head to floor glass windows and the room is bright and airy. I turn around at him as he drifts in and seems un-phased by it all. "Shit, this is some amazing suite." I twirl around in it and take my time to touch everything in the Mini Bar, every pillow, every condiment on the pillow with my eyes widened, he laughs and smirks at my reaction as he sits on the Bed.

I sit on the cream rug with him above me on the Bed. I'm eating a Kit Kat and drinking Mountain Dew Code Red as he watches me, the TV lightens up our silence. Judge Judy I think. Why does he keep on watching me? After a while, he comes and joins me on the far-too comfy floor and grabs something from the banquet in the Mini Bar. A Snickers. The guy has good taste in Chocolate. "Uhm, I'm sorry for mentioning my...job earlier. " I stumble, suddenly uncomfortable with how mute he is now being, it must be me. "Don't be sorry. It's your career." He smiles a little at the end. Wow, nobody has ever called it a "career" before. I giggle, that seems to make it him smile more. "Oh, you've got some chocolate on your mouth." He notices. Ah crap, trust me to be even more unattractive in a Hotel Suite even though I'm already in dirty clothes. His long sleek fingers wipe it off slowly, and I freeze from his touch. He's so warm and soft, but I've never been touched this..kindly by a man in forever, it doesn't feel right anymore. I blush and look down as he continues to put a strand of hair behind my ear. He pulls my chin up to look up at him, he's smiling at me with a light in his blue eyes through long lashes and that faint stubble around his jaw. I feel like a little child with him with both our legs crossed covered in candy, him the Boy Scout with his devilish good looks. He leans into me and lays on top of me gently, with his elbows on the floor as he leans me back onto the candy - it's going to melt. He stares at me for seconds, minutes maybe. I get inpatient. Guys who have known me for 2 hours have done a lot worse. He's more gentlemanly, he's _better_ than them. "If you're going too, _Kiss Me_ already." He smirks with a slight showing of his white, teeth; a smile to his eyes once again. He leans back more and I feel a packet of M&M's digging into my shoulder blades, he puts a sleek hand and grabs into my dark, knotted hair. "Yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4 - Blackened Streaks

The M&M's start melting, I mentally giggle. He grabs my waist more, frantically. I raise my legs around his hips and moan into his mouth, which are frantically sucking my tongue and lower lip. Fuck, I haven't been touched like this for so long. His hands rub my waist, he's so warm. He grabs my hair more, twisting the strands through his fingers - and then he stops and pulls away. My eyes widen as his face looks down at me, What the Hell! I need this right now. "Sorry, I can't." He answers my mental question. My forehead creases as he raises up off me and goes into the toilet next door, avoiding my eyes and dragging his feet, some of the melted chocolate has leaked onto the cream carpet. Getting up rather confused and very angry, I follow and lean into the door frame. "What the fuck? What's wrong? Is it what I do?" I spit out frantically, I need answers. His head is just above the sink, he looks frustrated. It must be me, the whore thing. "No, it's not you. At all. I just don't do _this." Do this?! _Is he a virgin? Gay? Many scenarios go through my mind. "Do what? Sex? Because if you never have, that's fine. It's cool. We can take it slow, or whatever." He laughs slightly, and it feels better, fills the atmosphere. He turns back around and faces me, his back leaning towards the sink. I slowly move towards him, and notice all the free shampoos and conditioners you get in a swanky place like this - I'll take some of those. Shut up, this is a serious situation. "Mallory, I'm not a virgin. I just believe that you should at least take a girl somewhere before you...y'know..." His laughter at the start of the sentence makes me smile but the rest surprises me. He continues. "I don't know you well enough yet." O-kay. Fair enough. Some people have higher standards. 3 date rule thing and all. That's fine. I shrug and grin. "It's fine. We can..go eat somewhere or do something. And don't ever pity fuck me, if you don't want to it's fine..." He smirks quickly, laughs and rushes a slim hand through his hair, staring off looking in thought. "Trust me, I _want_ to." He means it, I think. God, I hope he does. His look then confuses me, and he looks at his watch. "We should go. I'll walk you back." He puts a hand on my waist and pushes me towards the door, still smiling down at me. I manage to grab a couple of the freebie shampoos and pocket them before he sweeps me into the living room and he chuckles.

We walk through the lobby once again, with reflecting floors and golden furniture , I continue in awe and am tempted to spin around once more. However he keeps his hand around my waist as we walk through. Is it endearment or is he _pushing _me out? We get outside and the Vegas air hits me, I sigh but smile as he slips on his Wayfarers again. There hot glasses; he's hot - I admit it. He's 100 degrees of hotness. As we walk down the strip once more his hand slips away and he crinkles my fingers in his instead, walking slowly. "So where are you going to take me then?" I smile up at him, laughing, my eyes squinting because of the sun. Him being silent for too long worries me, his voice is smooth and sultry and should be heard more than silenced. "Wherever. Is Red Lobster good for you?" I keep my head down as he looks at me and we turn down onto my street. "Erm, actually I'm banned. The whole roof watching Sunset accident remember. " He giggles and finally he seems to relax. "Of course, Miss. Badass. Well, Olive Garden then? Tomorrow?" Wow, he's actually going to take me out, I grin Cheshire Cat style and lean more into him. "Sounds great to me. But remember I work from 8pm till 3am." He tightens his fingers around mine harder as if to forget what I do, it makes me angry and I pull my hand away from his as we reach my apartment block. "Of course. I'll book a table for 5pm, gives us a good few hours. Can I have..your number?" He asks the last part nervously, like a Boy asking someone to Prom. "Er, don't actually have one. I did! But then it got stolen from the Club." Reminds me I need to look up Doug's number in Yellow Pages soon, he'd start worrying. He runs his fingers across his jaw line and pouts. "What are we going to do with you?" He laughs. I add more, maybe to annoy him. "I don't have a Facebook or Twitter either, I'm totally disconnected from the World." I beam, slightly proud. I don't want to know where people are, or even worse, for them to know where I am. His hand smoothly returns to my waist and he bends down. "I see. Maybe I'll change that. I'll see you tomorrow, Mallory. 5pm." He leans down more and gives me a quick peck with his lips brushing over mine, far too quickly. I attempt to deepen it with placing my hair in his soft, immaculate hair. But he pulls away again. God, this guy really doesn't want to get any! He whispers. "Stop being so _damn _inpatient."And winks. I blush and giggle, I suddenly feel like the Prom Girl he's about to ask out. I'm acting like 16 again. "The wait better be worth it..." I flirt back, what's a girl supposed to do? He starts to back off making his way back down the driveway towards the empty street. "Oh yes, Mallory. It will be." And I nearly faint as he gives me a glimpse of his gleaming teeth and holds a hand up in Goodbye and walks off. The way he says it. _Mallory._

I wake up at 7pm, wrapped in my duvet, the neon lights shining into my living room reflecting off the ceiling. I lay there for minutes, just thinking. Some about him. His movements, his actions, his weird behaviour after the make-out session in MGM. What was his deal? What was the rush to get me out? I shake my head and the thoughts away and begin getting ready slowly. I shove my ripped long jeans on, white vest and burgundy fleece on. Some of the girls get ready at home, but I don't like the thought of wearing a thong and pasties through the area live in. Plus I'd probably kill myself in the size of the heels I have to wear there. I get out my door and there's something on the floor, I open the shiny silver box and there's a Motorola metal flip phone in Hot Pink gleaming up at me- slightly too girly for me but it's a nice surprise. There's a note written in slightly gorgeous and slightly rushed handwriting -

_**Get with the Universe. My number is already on it. and $10 credit - text me before tomorrow . T x**_

I think I'm nearly going to cry. Nobody has ever given me anything this nice before, except for when Doug gave me the suitcase and Jason also gave me a bit of his unwanted make-up that one night. I start to weep a little but then stop realizing how shit my eyeliner will look. I grab it in my bag and make my way for work. I grab a quick Cheeseburger at McDonalds on the way and the Manager stares far too long at me as I wait for it, he's been in before. He's skimpy with the tips. There's young families and squealing children out in front of the Drive-In, unknowing of the joint I work in down the road. It makes me laugh, weirdly. I take the Hot Pink phone out and turn it on, it has Tyler's number on it and nobody else's; I guess it's safer for me to have a phone as well. I text him - "Thanks. M x", and shut it off again, still smiling. I walk down slowly into the driveway of the joint. Sapphire's is in big Purple letters, music blaring from the place. It's very unsubtle. Jason waits outside for me and he runs towards me and sweeps me up in a bear hug. He loves those, maybe it's a Gay thing. "What's up, baby girl?" He has a Camel cigarette in his hand, and I'm tempted. No, Mallory. I shrug, "Nothing. Just my growing enthusiasm for work!" Rolling my eyes up dramatically. He chuckles and nods with me, "Hell yes, girl. Gotta love working at a place like this! Anyway, you get anybody bothering you last night?" He always asks this, he's very protective. Well not...bothering as such. At all. I like Tyler's company. Hopefully he won't become a douche soon enough like most of the other men I know. I decide to tell Jason. "Well, I met this guy at In-N-Out last night. I hung out with him earlier. He's taking me out on a date tomorrow." He takes an intake of the cigarette and smiles as he puffs it out. "Oh look at you! Where's he taking you? You fucked yet?" I laugh, of course he'd ask that. It's Jason after all. "Uhm. Olive Garden. He wanted Red Lobster, but me and you are banned remember! And no I have not, and trust me - it's not from lack of trying!" He laughs reminiscing as some of the _customer_s go in the front door, very drunk and English. Stag do. "Oh that was a night. Good booze and good weed! But I do miss Red Lobster", he makes a sarcastic sulky face, "And I've found that too. You wear the tightest jeans and the put on eyeliner - all for NOTHING." We both laugh together. "Hell yes." I shout, we high five and both walk in through the side door together.

I push my boobs up in the black tank top by the lockers and slip on the fishnets under the short yellow skirt, and then with the clear platforms. I put on some neon pink lipstick, and put my unwashed hair up in girlish pigtails, the guys love that weirdly - pervs. Jason eyes me up and smiles at me as he starts making Whiskies and Cocktails for balding men at the glowing bar as I start on the pole. I twist and turn as is expected: wink at the guys, lick your lips, legs spread. And the tips come in. Simple as. It reaches 11pm and my hunger as started again. Damn, I knew I should've made it a double cheeseburger. Just keep smiling. Think of tomorrow at the Oliver Garden - and it does make me smile. I keep smiling at the thought of the phone and the candy at the hotel and then I notice someone. A guy on one of the seats, by himself. He looks bored, he's got a small beard and brown hair, more immaculate than Tyler's. He's wearing a Ralph Lauren shirt and tight jeans with Converses. He's sipping on a Bud. He's the perfect _customer._ And with the fancy shirt being a sign - perhaps a big spender. Me likey. I strut, if you will, over to him. "You having a good night? Or do you want me to improve it?" I grin, it's necessary. Nobody likes a moody stripper, and trust me it doesn't pay the rent to be one. He smiles back. "Sure, please do" And he pats his lap. Well that's not an obvious action. I start doing my thing on his lap, flicking the hair, grinding the hips, pushing what boobs I have into his face. And then there's two $50's in my skirt. Easy work. And rule No 2 of this job - always offer _more._"Would you like to go the Paradise room? Only $400 for an hour plus as many drinks as you want." Many of the guys say no, choosing to stay out here and give out crap money in $1's. However, he nods but still keeps his eyes on everything below my neck. I like it when they do that, it gives me a chance to roll my eyes at them and let my sarcastic subconscious take over. "But I have a friend coming over, he'll be here in 10. Can he come too? We're celebrating my Birthday." It doesn't matter, this is a classier joint than Orleans, they have cameras now. "Sure, Birthday Boy. The more the merrier." I grin and lick my lips as I take him to the Paradise room. Paradise is an overstatement. It's a small room filled with a pole in the middle, with purple PVC seats and mirrored walls - it's very intimidating. He pays the fee at the Bar and grabs another Bud, I'll get $175 of that $400 - not too bad. Plus whatever he tips. He sits down and the echoing of the music doesn't make things too awkward. He's not shy, trying to touch me - I have to remind him 3 times he can't do that. So he deals with just drooling and trying to look at my crotch at every opportunity.

45 minutes later he seems to be getting quite annoyed that his friend isn't here yet. Not my problem. He wants me on his lap again so I happily oblige. Only 15 to go. He phones his friend and he's finally on his way, but it sounds as if he's unenthusiastic about coming from the amount his friend is pestering him. My thoughts start to think about something else, I wonder what I should order at Olive Garden. They're pasta is good, or maybe Steak. And desserts? Pie? Ice cream? And will he take me back to the Hotel after? The door opens as I'm grinding on him and he walks in and stills. "C'mon mate. She is GREAT." Keeping my eyes on him, as a rule, I don't look up. He sits down next to him. "Mallory - is it? Give my mate a go." I flick my hair again and nod, and turn to him. _Tyler._ It's him. He's sitting there, just as shocked as me. Both out eyes widen and I don't know what to do. He hasn't changed his clothes and he smells like the Hotel did. Do I do my job? Or walk out? I look down and clamp down my eyes as I sit on his lap. I then look up at him and his eyes look so apologetic and helpless. What is he doing here?! I breathe, maybe he'll stop me, walk out. Go somewhere else. And then his eyes harden and all the humour that was in them before goes away. His voice isn't the same anymore, it's rougher. "Go on then, start _grinding_."I'm shocked, disappointed, but I do as I'm told, confused and heartbroken and my eyeliner finally runs from the pools in my eyes and ruins my face.


	5. Chapter 5 - Battered Ego

I _grind._ Bt he doesn't touch me, doesn't try. Like most of them do. Whether he knows the rules or not I don't know. I wipe my streamlining eyeliner on my arm, try to not make it obvious. I feel broken. I don't get it. The phone, the hotel, the date. Did he just want to fuck me? Then why didn't he do at the hotel? I hear his shallow breathing near my ear as his friends gunning him on, making crude comments. But I don't hear anything but my heartbeat. I feel sick. I have to go. I feel claustrophobic. I run out the door, slamming it open. "Mallory...WAIT." I hear his voice eager, but not dominating, soft. The last thing I hear is his friend swearing, "WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO? Did you touch her? They don't like that.." I'm out the door, my tears hit the warm air outside and I throw up the remainder of the cheeseburger on the ground in the dry dirt. I sob into the ground but quickly get up and wipe the sane of my knees as I see customers going in. Pull yourself together. Otherwise you won't have this job any longer. Someone's behind me, they grab my arm. _Go away. Please._ But then - a tight bear hug. It's Jason. He wraps me up in his biceps as I sob into his chest. "What did they do?" He kisses my head. He's dealt with many unruly customers before. He's bartender going on bodyguard. And I think whether I actually need anyone else. Fuck him. Fuck Tyler. Fuck his Phone. His Hotel. I manage to get words out between the intakes of my petty sobbing. "Him..Tyler...In There..." He leans down and looks at me. "That guy? From In-N-Out?" I nod like a little shy six year old. Jason's posture stiffens, Uh-oh. It's not the first time he's had to deal with an unruly customer before, and it's not pretty when he does, he's bartender going on bodyguard. And then the door swings back open, and he's _there. _With his friend. Aidan, was it? His face is still cold. Eyes hard. Does he have multiple personality disorder or something? His shirt now slightly scruffy, and the same with his hair. I remember the smirks and smile he gave earlier on in the same shirt and jeans. The opening doors and hand holding. His friend moves in front of him and starts to walk in front of me. "What the _FUCK_ was that? I want my money back! You're a fucking joke." He spits close to my face, I clamp my eyes shut. It's not the first time something like this has happened, but with _him_ there. It's so much worse. I've known him less than a day, what am I thinking? Jason's not having any of it and he pounces towards him, hissing insults at him. And then Daddy's Boy finally speaks up. "Aidan, stop. Let's just go somewhere else" , Please do. Anywhere. I can't look at you anymore. But the softness comes back into his voice at the end and he looks me straight in the eye and then looks down. He's so fucked up. But so am I. Is he ashamed of me? Wouldn't be the first. I want to stop crying, I don't owe him anything. Fucking dick. I straighten up, I wipe the reminisce of tears away from my face. I get a grip. Jason is now accusing Tyler's friend, right up in his face, he_ is_ intimating compared to the smaller, roughed up Aidan. Not knowing which one is Tyler. "Did you fucking touch her? DID YOU?" He hisses at Aidan accusing him. He stands in front of me to protect me, and I take it. And suddenly a pang of emotion hits me. I _really _miss would he do if he was here? He'd protect me. I remember what he did when that customer ripped me off. _Pencil dick._ He has harsh but strong love.I look over Jason's shoulder and he's still looking at me. He mouths: "I'm _sorry_." And I break.

And then I explode. He doesn't explain anything. He's an enigma. And I hate that. I push Jason out of my way as much as I can, he's very strong. "For what, Tyler? WHAT? For NOT fucking me when you had the chance? _Without _paying me of course!" My posture is bent over, angry, animalistic. I spit the words out. He looks shocked, he doesn't expect it. He steps back. He's scared. I smirk slightly. His friend looks just as shocked, not knowing who his friend is budding him with then. Hah, I laugh, remembering. That's why he wanted me out of the hotel so quickly, so_ he_ didn't see me. So he IS, he's ashamed, of course. No surprises there. Ding Ding, we have a winner. Jason doesn't stop my outburst, knowing I need to get it out. I also need to get out of here, I don't want to look at him anymore. His expression makes me both sad and angry. And then I remember the phone in my bra, the Hot Pink piece of Shit. I throw it on the ground and smash it with my clear glass platform, how did I even manage to run away in these things? "Fuck You. Just F-Fuck You." I stumble, beginning to cry again. I walk off, slowly, having to stop and rely on lampposts for support. Jason tells me to come back, but I don't listen to him. Another why I love him, he respects my boundaries. I feel so weak. Both tired and the lack of food. And the obvious emotional fucked up situation. He wasn't even drunk, his friend was slightly tipsy, Aidan, but him. Nothing. I would've smelt it on him. But he _was _reluctant to come in, that's a good sign. I know, I heard his friend begging him to come to Sapphire's. He KNEW I'd be there. It doesn't make any difference, Mallory. I tell myself. I fuck up everything. Why couldn't I do something normal? A waitress? Or work at Walgreen's? Lois told me I was better than this, I cry even harder, missing her. I get in and slam the door, pitch black. Only the neon glow on the ceiling. I curl up into a ball on the slim mattress, but don't cry anymore. I can't, I don't want to. Fuck everything. Fuck life. I manage to stifle a giggle at my negative nature, and start to think things through. Nothing makes sense. Him being so nice, and gentlemanly. Opening doors and holding my hand. And then boom, a totally different person. He's a dick, but I still hope Jason didn't touch him. Aidan, he can put him in fucking hospital for all I care. But Tyler, no. And I _hate _myself that I still feel this way. But do I? I can't think anymore. I wish I had a TV to drown my thoughts out. I don't even make the effort to eat even though I know I should. My stomach rumbles and I try and listen to the laughter of drunk pedestrians outside. Maybe I should drink. So I do. Maybe I'll escape these feelings. I don't have much, a bottle Jason gave me of...what looks like Peach Schnapps. The kissing drink they say. Whoever they are. You put it in your mouth and kiss with it, and swirl it in each other's mouth. I remember some girl did at Prom. She had bleach blonde her and good tits. I always wanted to try it. But instead, with no one to kiss but my ego, I drink, and drink. My eyes start dropping and I laugh at things I find funny in my mind. The In-N-Out meeting. The way he sucked his soda straw. and I'm in hysterics. Ha, what a fool. I don't need him, I could get anyone. _ANYONE. _I scream out my window, then look down and realize how far up I am. I stumble back in after the rush of fresh air hits me.

I sink back down into my mattress. I undress myself slowly with my naked form comforted by my tea stained mattress and my intoxicated mind. I look at my beaming red electric alarm. 4am it screams. I'm coming down off my high again. I try and reach for the Bottle again, but it's too far away. Damn. I'm way too tired to reach for it. I look up at the ceiling for minutes, just listening. And I hear arguing, shouting. A manly voice, pleading with someone. And someone argues back, pleading with them. Hah, somebody fighting again. It's not unusual in an apartment block like this. I stifle another laugh, but don't move, I'm way too tired. And the footsteps seem to move closer to my door and I see the shadow of them under my door from the hallway lights. A pack of M&M's slide under my door and I remember the Hotel. And sleep consumes me.


	6. Chapter 6 - Damaged Goods

I wake up, everything aches. I just lay there, putting my focus on the ceiling remembering what happened the night before. The alarm rings 11am. I groan, unenthusiastic for the whole of the day, or life. Wow, it's early for me. I ache as I get up. Stretch my neck, fuck that hurts. Ah, I haven't had a hangover in a while. My head thumbs and every muscle feels helpless. If only I had some cigarette's, that would make me feel better. I _could_ go ask the neighbours for some. No, Mallory, be good now! I wrap the duvet around me as I get up to piss. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. Dark red circles under my eyes, eyeliner down each cheek, knotted dark hair, pale white skin. I sigh but don't even try and fix anything. It's way too early. I shuffle out and see it under the door, and remember. The M&M's.

Their blue packet shines at me from under the door. It could only be him, only he would know. With the making out at the hotel, and the packet in-between my shoulder blades as we made out. I bight my lip, reminiscing. I lean into the back of the door. What the hell am I going to do?! What the hell did he do? Why are things now so fucked up? I get foggy flashbacks of the night before, the arguing, the stripping, the alcohol...Argh, I hate not remembering everything. I need to get my mail, maybe Doug has tried to contact me in letter form after my phone got stolen. I really _need_ to contact him. I stumble as I get dressed: jean shorts, black bra and a white vest. I don't even know if there's a job to go back too after last night, Scarlett the Boss doesn't take kindly to "unsatisfied customers". What the hell am I going to do if I'm fired? I have ZERO skills. Fuck. Maybe it'll be good, give me something else to do, something better. I think of better, yet unreachable options. I push my hair back and look_ slightly_ more acceptable. I rush out and leave my door open a bit so I don't have to take a key. I rush down the stairs, filling myself with activity not keen on the other option of thinking through what to do. I run back up the creaky wooden stairs, no mail today other than Pizza Coupons. And then I get to my door again. But_ he's_ there. Looking helpless. He's lying against the wall next to my door, head on his knees, from the sound of it, he's asleep. His arms are pretty bruised and the pink mobile phone is next to his foot. What did Jason do to him?! I rush over to him. Do I help him? Or not? He obviously slept here after pushing the bag of M&Ms's under my door at 4am. I brush his brown tangled hair back and try and get a closer look at the bruises down his arms. Fuck. Was it Jason..or Aidan? Or someone else, y'never really know here on the Strip. "_Tyler_, wake up." I speak softly, he looks so peaceful sleeping, I don't want to disturb him but he'll probably get more beaten up laying out here. He leans his head up against the wall and open his eyes at me. Oh _God._

His lip is cut with dried blood around his slim lips, his left eye is bruised with purple staining and his nose looks out of place. He has scratch marks up his neck and there's blood stains on his shirt. I gasp and my eyes pool. All this, because of _me._"C'mon Tyler. Come inside. I'll clean you up." I help him up and he stays silent, out of nothing to say or his damaged lip, I don't know. I lay him on the mattress and go and get a towel and some water. I wash everywhere visible with blood, his face, down his arms, his chest. He's so broken, now physically and emotionally. He avoids eye contact with me as much as possible. "Tyler, who did this? Please, tell me what happened." I don't care about what he did now, he was a dick, but someone's more than had their revenge. He finally moves his lips to speak and he seems in pain, a lot. "It one of the bodyguards at the Club. Not Jason." I'm relieved to hear this and also sad that I ever had doubt in him, but seeing him last night, anything could've happened. I nod for him to continue. "I left to try and find you but Aidan went back i-in and touched one of the g-girls in there and got thrown out and I got involved and well...this happened." He points at his face and looks away from me, ashamed. His voice is so shaky and has lost all reminiscent charm from before. I sigh and stroke his jaw, getting him to look at me. "Your friend's a dickhead y'know." He laughs at my response and makes an attempt at a smirk. He knows it's the truth. I get him some water, and take a long look at him. He needs a Hospital. He can tell what I'm thinking and shakes his head. "I don't need to go in, there's a lot worse people out there that need it. It's just a couple of bruises and cuts." His tone is very determined but still soft and as I hand him the water he looks me fully in the eyes for the first time and leans in. "You should hate me." I smile slightly, at least he knows he did wrong. That's something. "I'm still debating. And for the record, I'm incredibly forgiving." I wink at him and he laughs, still doubting as he supposedly feels I should still be mad at him. And I should, but not right now. "Now, sleep. You need it." He murmurs something and I don't have to ask him twice as I look around again and totally he's out of it. He lays against my pillows holding his obviously hurt elbow with his mouth wide open and his legs splayed across the mattress. He's like a little child when he sleeps, he looks so peaceful, laying next to him I observe his face more, his injuries. _Your damaged goods, boy._ But I can't help what I feel, whatever it is. I wonder if we'll ever get to go to the Olive Garden, or any date whatsoever. but even if he just sleeps for the rest of the night and I get to watch him, it'll be better than last night.

He sleeps long and _very_ loudly, snoring as he's on his back and his battered neck mustn't help. I decide to go out and pick up some groceries, raiding my tip jar from the last few nights, $130 - not bad. I hit up the Dollar Tree and get everything I need, Cereals, Bread, Milk, Sweets, and some Drink. Although I don't plan on drinking as much as last night, God, my mind is still groggy about what happened. Never again! I shake it off and return home, heaving up the stairs the heavy bags full of necessities, I go inside and fill up the cupboards. I stupidly manage to drop one of the cans on my foot. "FUCK. Shit..." Ah crap, that hurt! He suddenly wakes up with alert as if we've just been burgled, "What is it? What happened?" I moan as I put all my weight on the kitchen counter. "Just..fuck...dropped a can on my foot. Fucking kills!" He laughs but then stops as he knows that I'm really in pain, he pats the bed and I reluctantly sit down. He seems more awake now and back to his eager enthusiastic self like before last night. I sigh, I was starting to miss that side of him. He takes off my sneaker and sock and starts to rub my foot slowly, it feels good. So good. He looks up under his eyelashes, "Better?" He's an angel in disguise, his mask being battered and bruised right now. "Much better." He continues but pouts, "I didn't plan sleeping this late," - nodding at the alarm clock, "Have you got anything to eat?" It's now 6pm, and I didn't even realize how late it was. I don't want to go into work tonight, I know I should, but I'm still recovering from last night and I know Jason will cover me. I owe him a lot. Maybe I'll get him some cheap Peach Schnapps to thank him. I laugh to myself. "Yes, very kindly of you we now have M&M's." I smile to my eyes and hand him the packet. "Haha, that was my apology gift to you...You eat them." He smiles, and I smile back as I pop one in my mouth and we sit in our bubble like back to normal.

I make him something to eat - I'm sure the Posh boy hasn't had Vegemite on Toast for a while. He lectures me on what my apartment needs, including a TV, blinds and a bed frame. I roll my eyes at every one of them and return the lecture on why I need them exactly. Then he brings the subject back around, "Why don't you hate me for last night? You should, Mallory." My stomach does tiny flips from his mention of my name and I shrug. "Well, you're very persuading apology gift, and the fact that I got quite drunk after it so I don't remember too much is probably a good combination of my lack of hate for you." He pouts, feeling that's not good enough and I stroke some of his arm bruises, drawing the physical spark of our mutual attraction inward. "But, I am sorry. Really. I was a dick, and I explained it to...Aidan", I scowl at his name and he laughs, "and he's sorry too. I don't know why I acted that way. I was a complete dick to you. Please forgive me?" I nod and faint smile at him. "Apology accepted." And the smile goes right to his eyes.

We spend the rest of the evening drinking some of the cheap beers I bought earlier and diving into the apology M&M's and some Red Vines I bought earlier. We're surrounded by Candy and Wrappers, facing each other on the bed, with the crappy dim bulb only lighting us up a little, while we talk about everyone and everything. And I wouldn't want to be anyone else. Or anywhere else. The night draws on and we laugh as the Bulb finally gives in and shuts off. "You need to fix this place up, or_ we_ do." My heart stops. We? What?! "Why, we? You planning on staying long, mister?" I don't know if I'd want him too, I'm used to being on my own, I've lived on my own since 15. It's natural. "Well we're meant to go back next Friday. But maybe I'll stay longer now we're okay. Plus I need to take you out again. And to make up totally, somewhere nicer than the Oliver Garden." I widen my eyes, mocking him and he laughs. "Nicer than the Oliver Garden?! Oh my God, I'm excited!" Taking a swig of Budweiser he quickly pulls me on top of him and I straddle him. He just looks at me for minutes and I start to get self-conscious, drinking more. He strokes from my cheek, down my chest, back up to my hair and down my back. "You fascinate me, Mallory." I giggle, I don't think I've ever fascinated anybody before, ever. And I blush looking down until his hand picks my chin up again but his hand pushes me down onto his chest, putting a peck on my lips as he winces from his cut. I grin, "You're very damaged tonight, Tyler." Knowing if we don't reach an agreement tonight, this will just end up one way. _Sex._ He laughs breaking the sexual tension. "I know, and I don't want to show you my moves half-heartedly", he shakes his hips erotically and makes me laugh in hysterics, "But still sleep with me." I realize what he means when he turns me over onto my side and kisses down my neck and spoons into me. My back on his chest, hearing his heartbeat and him breathing into my hair. I sigh, this is the most peaceful I've been in forever, or just ever. I want to ask him one thing. "Are you..._ashamed_ of me?" He hardens slightly and then flips me round so I face him again, and kisses me fully, sucking my tongue. He still winces but his urgency overtakes him, the neon glow from the cars outside light up his eyes. "_Never_." He kisses me one more time lightly, and I know he means it. He flips me back over with his warmth fulfilling me and making me peaceful and soothed. With him and me, I close my eyes and shut off the world temporarily.


	7. Chapter 7 - Education for Leisure

I wake up, cold. I look down and remember I didn't even undress last night with my jean shorts and shirt still on, I scan around. He's not here anymore. I pout. He's left a groove in the bed, along with his phone and wallet on the floor. I'm curious, I pick up his Blackberry and scan through it. His wallpaper is of the New York skyline, Empire State and All. I go through his pictures. Some landscapes, portraits, did he take these? "You really shouldn't look through other people's phones." _Shit!_ I jump around and he glares at me as he comes through the door with Walgreen carrier bags on each arm, his arm's hanging them effortlessly with his bulking muscles. _Damn. _I grin shyly and put it back down and watch him put some of the groceries in the fridge, but I went shopping yesterday? He must've got at least $100 worth of stuff. "Find anything incriminating?" He laughs raising an eyebrow as he opens a bag of bagels near the toaster. It's a fancy brand of bagels, $3.00 each, I only ever buy the basic. It shows the difference between us. I shake my head, just soaking him all in. I can't believe I have this..attraction to him, and I haven't even _slept _with him yet. It's unheard of - to me anyway. I stay mute as I have a quick shower and come back in with my hair wet, and a towel wrapped around me. His eyes gleam as he's still in the kitchen. "Oh! Do you want me to leave while you...get dressed?" He seems nervous for some reason - weird. "Ha no. You're good." I go through to my bedroom as I drop my towel and go through and put on some sweatpants and a black vest shirt. Mhm, I smell bagels.

He's smirking into his hands so I can't see his face as I go back through. "Fuck. Mallory. You can't just do _that _and expect me to be a-okay. " I'm totally lost, my forehead creases. What's he going on about? He's blushing, both arms on the table as he finally raises his face to eat his bagel. "What did I do?" His posture rises as he smirks and drops the bagel onto the plate. "You just walked into there butt _naked_!" Oh. Crap. Right! I'm not used to having male company in my apartment. I didn't even think! Ah fuck. "Crap. I'm sorry! I really didn't realize. You wanna come sit down and eat that?" I try and change the subject. He blushes, he looks mad, until he smiles and his eyes rise from under his eyelashes. "I need a few minutes to y'know recover myself." - his eyes nod down to his crotch hidden by the table. - Oh I see! And I blush for him- "I'm kind of embarrassed. You just have an _effect." _Ha, I've never been called an _effect_ before. He's got a hard-on the poor guy! Part of me is flattered, and the _other _part of me wants to jump his bones in the kitchen. No, Mallory. Stop. This is different. With any luck, this will last. I tell myself. No. No. No. Wait till tonight. So I settle with lying down on the mattress and mouthing: "It's fine" to him and he does a childlike giggle. After a while and his embarrassment over he brings me over a Peanut Butter and Jelly bagel and we talk until we decide to finally go on this elusive date.

He leaves the apartment at 2pm, and we decide to meet at the Olive Garden at 5. I rush over to Jason's flat, another slightly dangerous, rough looking place out in the suburbs and boiling heat. He's been here longer than me, but not that much longer. I apologise for the other night and he asks me to fill in all the details , the gossip that he is. He gets out his flashy metal weight set and starts pumping them as I tell him everything. "I need a favour." I ask him nervously. He shrugs urging me to go on, he's very good to me, I think Doug would like him. I make a promise to myself to phone him tonight and I will keep it, I promise! "Have you got like, any dresses from the club or something? Y'know for tonight?" As long as I've known him he hasn't seen me in a dress, bum showing shorts and thongs, yes, dresses - no. But I want to look good, I _expect _and _need_ things to get heated tonight, and from his earlier ordeal, I know he's urging too as well. Jason normally supplies some of the outfits for the girls at the Club as his sister passes down a lot of her clothes and he shows me what he has left. Some of it's quite slutty, some quite classy - for Vegas anyway. I decide on a black leather skirt (as classy as it gets!), simple black V neck shirt and some plain black patent pumps about 4 inches high - if I can wear clear platforms and dance, I can wear these! I thank him and ask him if I'm able to have the night off tonight - as if things hot up, I'm not leaving to strip for other men! I'm a one-man women for the night - something I never thought would happen.

By the time I get back to the apartment I have half an hour to get ready and freak out. I quickly get dressed, brush my hair back and put some eyeliner and some red lipstick Jason also leant me. I walk down to the Olive Garden, and wait. I should've put a jacket on or something, it's not that warm anymore. Without lying to myself, I'm still apprehensive he won't turn up - I guess I always will be. He's from New York, has a rich father and an education to match - he's way too good for me. I shake these feelings off and relish in how good I feel. Red leather and all. I see him walking towards me. And I _die_ a little. He has on a pair of suit trousers, a green and blue plaid shirt, a navy blazer, black leather dress shoes and he's got perfectly tousled brown hair and a newly shaven jaw line. And I want to skip the meal altogether. Shut up, Mallory. He smirks as he gets closer to me. "Wow, you look _amazing." _I shrug awkwardly and give him a spin as he laughs. "You don't look so bad yourself." I add and he _really _doesn't. Swoon! "Thank you, Miss." He giggles and kisses the top of my hand as he drags my arm through his and into Olive Garden. It begins.

We order. Him, a Beef Burger and Budweiser. Me, Spaghetti Bolognese and a Corona. The conversation flows easily as he asks me simple question about my family, Doug and Lois, past boyfriends and why I moved here. I then quiz him about his family, his Dad's business, his job in New York and Aidan. I don't ask him about past girlfriends as there's probably a list, and my self confidence is too good right now to be dealt a blow. I instead choose what I see as a more appropriate question, "How rich is your Dad?" What?! I can't help but be curious, but he seems mad. He obviously doesn't like talking about either money - or hid Dad. "Uhm, comfortably so." O-kay, that didn't tell me much. He tightens, seeming stressed. A slightly awkward silence fills us. Damn, what do I do? He breaks it first. "Do you have _work _off tonight?" He says the word _work_ as if to spit it out, offending me. I lean back into the booth. "Do you have a problem with what I do? And no, I have the night off." And now I seem tense, but I want an answer, his bad mood has pissed me off. And I'm annoyed with myself, why do I care so much what I think? Grr, he's angered me now. Yet it doesn't last long. "No, from what I saw you were very good at it." He smiles into the table, smirking. I blush, and my stomach flips. He always lightens the mood with one of his smiles. He rubs his leg up my leg but keeps his eyes down. Accidentally or on Purpose? I can't work him out and I continue gazing at him. We order another round of beers, and he looks at me again, and I go in for the kill. "Are you shy about sex?" I stare him straight in the eyes, knowing that my questions are getting more inappropriate - Maybe I'll ask about STD's in a minute, I subconsciously giggle. But this time he looks right back at me. "No, just your very confident about it and I'm not used to that. And I _like_ it." He smirks again and I melt. A flat-chested brunette waitress comes to our table and interrupts his revelation, and I order some Chocolate Ice Cream. She brings it back quickly and I dive in. "You want some?" He nods and I he tries to take the spoon from me, being shocked when I dive the spoon into his mouth myself. His eyes light up. "Yum." And he licks his lips. You could split the sexual chemistry with a knife.

We get outside and it's cold for Vegas at this time. The sun is setting and we both look at it. "Not tempted to climb on Red Lobster and stare it down?" He laughs. "I'm always tempted." I smirk back. He walk arm in arm to the Grand MGM hotel, and I'm excited to see the reflective floors and gold furnishings again. Oh the sight we will look like! Him, the polished beauty that he looks and Me, in my short arse skirt and eyeliner. Whore, they'll be shouting . And I don't give a fuck. "Here", he interrupts my thoughts and puts his navy blazer over my shoulder, grazing his fingers up my neck afterwards, making me tingle. He knows how to make a girl crazy. He's a damned fool, playing with fire. My pace quickens afterwards, eager to get to this hotel. We walk in silence but not awkward, just enjoying each other's company and we turn into the golden and shining hotel and I stare up at it, knowing what's going to happen and I gleam.

We walk in, and my heels are noisy as we head straight for the grand elevators. He slips his hand down to my hand and presses the top button again as we rush back up to the top of the heightening building. The journey seems forever, filled with elegant elevator music. "It's Boch." I look at him confused. "What?" "Boch? The piano." _Oh_, I see. Education and fucking, he's a catch alright, I giggle to my thoughts and he stares down at me. "What's so funny?" He looks sad, as if I'm laughing at him. Crap, I'm not! "Just that your very clever. You'll probably teach me a lot." He smiles to his eyes appreciating the compliment and runs a hand through his shiny hair. Elevator, hurry up! "Well maybe I will teach you some things..._tonight." _He smirks, winking at me_. _The doors open as if impeccably timed and we step out. He opens the bulky wooden door to his ever-so-large penthouse suite; I will also be star struck by it. I'm still blushing about his comment. Shit, he thinks he's good in bed. He probably is! Am I any good? I doubt all my past sexual experience and feel slightly unprepared. I've only had 3 straight sex partners. And with his looks, God knows how many he's had! I gulp and I take off the navy blazer and lay it on the couch in the room. He looks out to the skyline of Vegas, the sun still setting, must be around 7pm. We both stare at it for a while, watching pedestrians the size of ants skittle around. "Y'know this isn't just a one-time thing, don't you , _Mallory_?" Ha, don't I know that?! If it had been, we would've done it 2 days ago! I nod, "I know." He smirks and runs a hand through his hair, maybe waiting for a move to make or the right timing, I don't know. I have butterflies, and I'm nervous. There's no lights on, just the skyline and the setting Sun. He moves his hand down to my lower waist and turns me to face him. We soak each other in for a while. His breathing is hard and he looks down at me deeply, I look back and then look down his neck and undo his top button, down to his chest, rubbing through his plaid shirt. He moves one of hands down my face down to my chest and then around to my back and draws tiny circles on the nape of my neck, and it's like nothing I've ever felt before. I close my eyes, his hold on me becomes harder, more needing and he swoons in impatiently.


	8. Chapter 8 - Radiating Heat

His hand trace everywhere it seems. I still feel the warm lowering sun on the side of my face as he lowers his hands down my back and tightens his grip on my waist. I urge him on, devouring his mouth, my hands wrestling into his hair. And he stops, staring at me. "Do you really want this?" He sounds nervous and really means this, normally men don't think twice - it shocks me. I nod, "Yes. Do you?" He beams and places his hand deeper in my messed up brown hair. "God, you have_ no_ idea." He smirks and I laugh, he wastes no time - diving back in. He backs me up into the bed, so the back of my knees are against the mattress. He stops and pulls my white t-shirt above my head, letting my hair fall against my back. He smiles to himself, getting a glimpse of his cheeky white teeth and he makes me laugh, him then getting his revenge by devouring my neck with his mouth and tongue quickly. I run my hand from his soft windswept hair down his muscled back to his lower back and on to his cute butt as I push my hands into the back pockets of his jeans -I moan from his tongue work to make him more eager. It seems to work.

His hands run wild over my back and he unclasps my bra, then a swift hand movement and it's on the floor. I can't recall the last time I was touched like this, such passion, such excitement. I smile to myself, I want to see _more _of _him. _As soon as he starts to paying attention to my breasts, licking and sucking - my mind in ecstasy; I find the passion to push him away and bring the bottom of his shirt up over his head. And he's gorgeous. There's slight brown hair coming up from around the waistband of his jeans- which I notice are straining from his erm.. excitement now. I giggle. A little light brown hair around his left nipple, his pale milky complexion stunning me, marked with the word "Michael" on the upper left side of his chest on his bicep in a old style script font. I'm confused and I brush a finger over it. Who's Michael? He strokes my hair more lightly now and I forget he's there for a little while, captured in my thoughts thinking about what it could mean. He then grabs my hand and strokes over my knuckles where the tattoo is, I look up at him and he has a sad smile spread across his face. "Michael was my Brother. He died." His eyes seem so distant. I kiss my knuckles over mine and smile at him, "I'm sorry", I feel I have to add, but I really am, you can tell from his decisive sentence that he doesn't want to discuss it any further, and neither do I - I want him _now_. And his sadness urges me on, I want to make him feel better, however I can. He swoops back in recapturing my mouth but more gently, his hand releasing mine and placing it on my lower back. He fumbles his hand round to the front of me and slips his hand downwards, undoing my jean short button and then the zipper - and my heart rate rises. _Fuck._ It's happening!

His wet and warmth mouth is still sucking my neck and adding occasional licks to his past traces, he touches me - his hand slipping into my shorts and over my panties, drawing small circles over the wet centres as he moans into my ear. I can tell he's pleased by my arousal. Like he's surprised, has he looked at himself!? My subconscious giggles as he continues and I moan lightly - it feels good, so soft and sensitive. He then slips the waistband of my shorts down so they pool at my feet , I grin and he glances back up to look at me again. A smirk arising. And he pushes me onto the bed. I giggle childishly and he lifts my legs to pull the shorts off along with my shoes and socks. So here I am, in just my black thong - I judged we'd get up to this tonight, therefore I pre-planned my underwear choice. And thank fuck I'm right. He grins over me, like I'm a prize to be had, and _God_ he wants it, his eyes are bright and smile gets wider. I take his shirtless body in and Damn - it has an effect on me. He leans over, his elbows on either side of me. I see nothing above me but him, and there's nothing I'd rather see. We do nothing but stare and soak each other for a while - maybe minutes. "You're _so_ gorgeous, Mallory. God, I want _you_." I blush at both his fluid pronunciation of my name and his eagerness in the "want" and "you", and it tips me over the edge. I grab his butt and shove my hand into his hair - I need him closer! He takes my impatience as a GO sign and trails himself downwards on me, stroking down my naval as his skilled fingers then trails off my, _very moist_, thong onto the ground. I'm shaven fully - perks off the job and pretty necessary, he seems pleased as he smiles up at me and I blush. I expect him to hurry up and whip off his jeans so we can get on with it but he stays there glaring and goes lower towards my shaven territory. He uses his slim fingers to move my legs apart and he lays his head in between them, near my..y'know..._cooter._ Crap, he's going to... I've never been licked _there _before - and I'm scared yet rushing with adrenaline. He starts with his fingers, brushing over my lips, circling my clit softly - Damn, he's such a _cocktease!_ I want him more now and I shift my legs wider to make him try and get that impression, but nothing delays him. He smirks his shudder worthy smile at me and dives in with his tongue - Oh my! He slithers it around my clit, sucking my clit and blowing cold air onto me - it makes me shiver in all the right places. My hand are now deep in his hair, egging him on, it feels so good. Mhm, I can wait a little. His hands travel up and grab my perk nipples - making me more eager as he starts off rough and then goes onto tugging them downwards - _Oh fuck!_ He's done this before.

He continues soaking up everywhere with his tongue trailing a heavenly path and it decides to go more south, he plunges it into me wetly and I stifle a loud moan, Crap! He see's my reaction and I look down, my knees are now wrapped around his neck, getting him deeper, I need it, deeper. I can only see the upper half of his head and I see his eyes are closed - enjoying the moment I hope. He continues and I feel something, some deep feeling in the pit of my belly rising upwards, tearing through me. I know what it is, I don't know whether he wants me to, but I seriously doubt I can stop it now, it's coming. I'm cumming. He ravages harder and deeper with his tongue, wetter. He then returns to circle my clit with his tongue and moistly bite down on it, seeing me struggling against my body as the feeling grasps me and I..I...FUCK. "Oh, Tyl-l-er-r! Fuck meee!" I'm slightly embarrassed by my loud reaction and use of words but it doesn't seem to stifle him as he laps on, deepening the feeling as I continue to chant his name and he obviously loves me boosting his ego as his hands grab harder onto my thighs and his head slightly rises. "I don't have to be asked twice." He winks and he quickly undoes his jean button and flies and partly stands up to whip them off. Mhm, grey Calvin Klein's Boxers - I like. Somehow I think I'm going to like what's in them more - and it's rising up for my attention, pushing against the stretchy fabric of the underwear and I bite deep on my lip. He softly asks me: "Have you got a condom?" I shake my head but explain to him that there's no need as I'm on the contraceptive pill, "Ah, even better!" he adds - it's a well known fact men hate condoms plus I seriously doubt Daddy's Boy has any STD's. He partly looks up and me and the boxers are off, Oh _my._ I smile to my eyes and get _oh so excited._

It's..._impressive_. Not uncomfortably large, but a good girth and it's standing up straight, with all the signs it's ready to be used. _Perfect._ I raise myself up on my shoulders and he catches me staring and I blush. He snugs his way in-between my legs and wraps my legs around his waist - he is a lot taller than me - probably a good 6 inches. He sucks on my neck again and he's so warm, radiating off heat. I feel his erection against my stomach and I grow more inpatient, and wet. He kisses me deeply, biting down on my lip and sucking mine up in his, he trails his moist thick tongue over my lower lip and edges his way into me and I stifle a moan into his mouth. I hadn't realized how long it had been. He fills me completely and I feel every curve and vein of him. He doesn't delay long and starts thrusting slowly into me, groaning into my mouth breathlessly with his hand pays attention to one of my nipples and his tongue traces patterns over my chest bone. Crap, I feel something already - No, Mallory! Not yet. I want this to last as long as it can. I try and stop it but the gorgeous fool quickens the pace, struggling with a "_Fuck_!" and "_Oh, Mallory_!" every now and then, it doesn't help with my up and coming feelings. He moves his face away from me and leans his back away so he now has his hand on my hips and thrusts himself into me, this way I get to see him fully - beautiful chest, strained conflicted face and thrusting, eager hips. He slams harder into me, feeling him in me, feeling it deep in places I didn't know it could go, he grabs my butt harder and continues to work his magic. "Feel it, Mallory. _Cum_ for _me_." His voice is low and dominate and I love it. His orders and one large slam brings me hard over the edge and I grab into one of the feather filled pillows under my head as I cum around him and slam down my eyes and ride it out. Oh cr-rap! "_TYLER_!" I scream and he smiles before he reaches his release. He strains his face and then loudly grunts, slamming quickly into me as I feel the warm release fill me and I hear the ecstasy from his tight jaw. "Oh _God_, Mallory!" I try and slow down my quickened breathing as he falls to my side limply, his eyes closed still in a state of pure heaven. I sit up and kiss him lightly and he wraps a tender arm around my waist. He laughs, his eyes still closed, breathing still heavy, "You've worn me out. You're very tiring." He smirks and I lay the now damp duvet over him as I look out the window again - sun has fully set now, just the afterglow left. He pulls my head to his chest and again, I smooth my fingers over the writing on his chest, he kisses into my damp hair. "That was.._amazing_. Thoughts, Miss?" He giggles childishly and I can't help but beam as he wraps the duvet around me too. "Well, as you said before. Your moves were worth waiting for." He laughs loudly and grabs one of my legs over his and strokes my shoulder lightly with his fingers. Sensitive yet Sensuous, the flame still there like the afterglow outside. We sleep. But somehow, I know we're _not_ finished.


	9. Chapter 9 - Broken Jigsaw

I kick out, forgetting that I'm not alone. I'm sweating, I normally have dreams but I didn't. I roll onto my stomach, but his sensitive hands grab round my waist and tugs me towards him. His warmth comforts mine and evens it out. His chest hair tickles my back and he wraps his legs around mine. I could get used to this. He then moves and spoons me into his chest, his unshaven jaw tracing down my neck, spreading kisses randomly. "Good Morning, Miss." I giggle at his endearment. He sounds groggy - but still so heavenly. I look up, his hair looks just fucked - perfect. "Good Morning, Sir." He tugs more at my waist, drawing me closer, surprising me with a deep kiss taking my breath away. "Yes it is, isn't it?" He gleams, like the kid that got the candy. And he sure has.

After some soft and tender making out while watching Good Morning America, he grabs my hand dragging me into the shower. After our little endeavour last night, no undressing is required and we jump right in. The bathroom is just as grand as the rest of the hotel, white with silver and black furnishings. The shower is powerful, with many settings then I could think of reasons for. "Why didn't Aidan come back last night?" I wondered before we slept, surely he doesn't have anywhere else to sleep. He pouts and laughs to himself. "I told him not too. I knew I couldn't wait any longer for you." Oh my - confident dick, isn't he? I blush and stroke his back as the warm water pours onto us. "And I'm glad I did - it was _so worth it_." "Mhm" - I purr back. I've never had a man tell me I'm good in bed before, normally I never talked to them again afterwards - I suddenly feel very sleazy at my thoughts. Last night was so different - so much slower, so unrushed, patient and loving. It was the _making love_ they talk about in the movies instead of _fucking_. He washes me slowly with some body wash and then goes on to wash my hair. Whilst doing so he manages to teasingly trace my breasts, stomach, backside and even further down south - the barstard. We clean in our muted silence - just enjoying each other's company. But it seems he wants more, as I then feel his _physical eagerness_ for me against my back. "It seems last night wasn't enough for you." I turn around and smirk at him under my lashes, him still slowly, too seductively trying to clean me up. "Oh, it never will be." He pushes into me more, myself now squashed up against the wet and warm bathroom tiles while he plants heavy kisses down my back, exploring. "I'd like you again, would you like that?" I have _no idea_ why he's asking. Couldn't he tell from my heavy panting that I want him just as bad? "Yes, _please_." Is all I manage, and he wastes no time, slipping back in. Oh..._damn._ He stays there for a while, and it's deeper than last night. From our height difference he's had to bend down a bit, which I find hilarious. But he doesn't notice me, as his eyes are closed, as he starts moving. Increasing my ecstasy as all I do is hear is pressured pants in my ear, and his dick jutting in and out of my thickly, gorgeously. It's not fast, but the rhythm is wanting, needing. The steam and prickling heat making the sensation more divine. He stops again, brushing my wet sticking hair away from neck as he sucks with his soft lips and devilish teeth. "You're _heavenly_." His compliment surprises me, normally men are Wham, Bam, Thank You Mam, and in and out within 15 minutes, but I can tell he's trying to make it last longer. He goes on to rest one of his hands onto mine on the shiny tile wall. He pumps harder and grabs harder onto my hand. I feel the familiar building in my stomach, tensing, grabbing my senses harder. It's _soon. _His is also coming as his motions get frantic, his grunts louder. "C'mon Mallory." His tone dominate yet exasperated. The last final movements do it and I pour over the edge screaming, staring up at the ceiling. My muscles turn into liquid and I rely on his weight to hold me up, he moans into my neck and bites softly into me, his grasp harder.

We spend the rest of the morning talking in our MGM fluffy dressing gowns shouting at Jerry Springer inside the TV and lying on each other's chest. We eat Lucky Charms and make Betty Crocker pancakes. We make the divine kitchen a mess with used implements and flour and egg shells everywhere. "Did you accidentally spill pancake mix down my dressing gown?" He jokingly pouts. I thought he wouldn't notice. "Oh, _sooo _accidentally! Looks like now you'll have to take it off. _What a shame_." I grab him towards me, he lifts me up onto the kitchen island along with the remains of our cereal and pancake attempts. He dives into kiss me, but I stick a finger mixed with pancake batter in his mouth instead. Shock addresses his face and then he manages a smile. Over sexually licking and biting my finger, Oh _Tyler_, you're playing with fire. "Mhm..taste good. But not as good as _you_." I blush as he proceeds to drive a steady hand up my knee. _"Crap!" _I realize one of the pancakes is still on the stove and it's starting to burn, pulling it off, he pats my behind in a frustrated matter. Platting up the slightly burnt, but still delectable breakfast, I remark. "I think you've had enough for 24 hours." I wink, he twists his mouth. That dressing gown does look good on him, it shows off off his chest hair and Michael brand on his chest; it also finely shows off the love bite I placed on his neck last night he has yet to see. "Oh Mallory. Never enough of _you_." Grabbing my waist as I sit on the bed and start consuming my er...very burnt breakfast, giggling. I don't think I could have enough if him either. He joins me on the bed, opposite me, legs crossed like a little child, diving into the blackened meal. "I don't think Aidan would be too pleased to hear you say that." I say, mouthful of pancake dripping out. "Fuck him." He smirks. "Well, I'm currently fucking you, but if he's up for it..." I smirk and he gives me evils, laughing. I could listen to him laugh for ages.

Finishing our meal we talk about our families, our friends our exes - he's had three, I guesstimate and say 4 and make up some names to make them more believable. He tells me about the most recent one, Ally was her name. Blonde, short, tomboy, he left her as he feels he needs more "time alone." I'm curious, "Then why am I here?" Damn, that sounded more accusing then I meant. He thinks and pouts for a long time. "Because I'm bored of being alone." I don't get it. I sit up. "So I'm here out of boredom?" He seems injured from my accusation, and tries to reach out from my hand again; I pull back. "No, Mallory. No. I want you here. I just didn't expect _this._" I don't know what he means by _this, _but it works for me; the man picks his words wisely. I frown like a stubborn little child and dive back into his chest, wrapped up in the fluffy white fabric, I could lay upon him forever. He's so comfortable, his muscles like a jigsaw against mine. "But, I _am_ going back to New York." And I freeze, and the jigsaw pieces unhinge themselves.

**Sorry for the delay in updating and short chapter, I'm ill so bear with me! Please keep reviewing telling me what you love and also what you'd love to happen in the story and keep recommending to others! Thanks, N x**


	10. Chapter 10 - Glimmering Vision

_What?! _Back to New York? I look up at him confused, my brows creasing. He pulls his arm back from my shoulder. "But on Friday, we still have some time together." He tries to pulls some form of a smile together, but my sill puzzled look still faults him obviously. I thought he said he'd stay longer after he met me? _Bullshit._ He's no different to the other ones. I get up, trying to find my clothes again, tugging my jeans on and bra and storming into the bathroom. Wetting my face and gazing at my reflection in the grand mirror, some tears seem to prick up my eyes and I look at myself in disgust.

"Mallory, open up!" I drag my hair back and open the door, looking up at him. He's still so beautiful and I hate myself for the feelings I feel. "Mallory, it's not like that." The tears keep coming and I realize I haven't said anything to him. "So is that what this was?! A quick fuck before NYC?" I spit at him. "No, Mallory, No..." I shove past him and go out the door, shoving my panties in my pocket - not having time to put them on under my jeans and planting my shoes on. He tries to grasp my shoulder as I walk through the door, is fingers _wanting _- but I shrug him off, quickly walking to the escalator. It all happens so quickly and next thing I'm sniffing into my hand shoving past the posh herds of people through the silvery and reflective lobby. _The barstard ._All my hate goes through my mind, all the Fuck's, the Shit's, all of them and they continue until I get to my apartment. The next hours are filled with screaming at the TV, drinking a little too much - or just the right amount and screaming out the window until I realize I should get ready for my shift. Moaning at my alarm clock - I just want to stay here and do nothing. But I clean myself up, shower, put leather shorts courtesy of Jason on, a black tube top and some heels - deciding I'd rather get changed at home and get some weird looks than have to deal with Jason's accusing questions in the changing room. I flip the pink shiny phone out and notice a flurry of texts from _him _on it. _"Please, come back." "I need to explain.", _are just a couple. I know I need to talk to him at some point, but I gulp my fear and hatred at this moment and slam it shut. The dickhead can pace for a little bit.

The shift is super slow, low toned Muse play over the speakers and there's only 3 other girls in tonight. Normally this wouldn't be enough but not many guys come in as it's a Sunday so we mainly just crack out on the pole's and get $1's in tips throughout the night. I hate this as it gives me more time to think. Why didn't he tell me before? Knowing him, which I don't really, but it probably has something with Aidan wanting to go back, or that blonde girl he kept talking about. Ally wasn't it? Jason see's my thinking face and draws a slow perfectly-manicured finger over to the bar - _Crap._ I teeter over in my platforms and give him the _"I can't be dealing with this shit"_ face. He laughs and his face makes way for his gleaming smile. "Don't give me that look, babygirl!" He's wearing a sparkly vest with nothing underneath, with a pink bandana around his blond swept hair with a tad of black kohl around his eyes - he shouts "Gay and Gorgeous" from across the room. How some of the dancers think he's straight, I'll never know. I giggle and pout at him. Scarlett, the busy redhead boss is watching us from across the room - scanning the room to make sure there's no out of order customers tonight. She screams sexual vigour, with a low cut black dress, with half her bust hanging out, her lips painted red and 6 inch heels on. But you still wouldn't want to mess with her. Getting back to Jason we pretend to make drinks so she doesn't kick our arses. "What did he do?" He knows exactly what's wrong and with who., and I love him for that. I don't want to start from the beginning. "_So_...we fucked after all. And _then_ he tells me he's going back to New York." He makes a joking O with his mouth but then stops as he knows I really am upset. "I mean did you let him explain?" What? He's normally on my side! "No. I don't need to hear it. He's going back on Friday that's it." I say attempting to make a Cosmopolitan. "Well what was the sex like?" I blush. We're never normally coy about our sex lives. He's recently been hooking up with another Barman from a cheap motel from the other side of the Strip, Cole I think his name is. He's gone into way too much detail his moves and size of his - assets. Although more coy than I've been before, I decide to tell him, best friends after all. "The sex was..._great_."I'd normally have to go into so much more detail than that but decide not to, making a little smirk at _great _and he knows. "And did he have a good time?" Oh, I think he did. Remembering his moans into my ear and his mouth travelling down my thighs and _his mouth._ And I stop, with the flushing of my blood down to the no-go area at the moment. "I think he had a very..._pleasing _time." I giggle. And Jason gives me that you-lucky-lucky-girl look. "Well what's the problem then? I mean, Mallory girl. I've met the guy. Him in all his rough and tumble goodness. He doesn't look the type for a one night stand. Seeing as he stalked you out for three whole days! Maybe he needs a break. Or maybe he wanted to take you with him..." I'd never thought of that. I'd dashed out of his apartment before he even had time to put any pants on. I never did let him explain himself, and I make a mental note to talk to him later. Even though the thought of him trekking me all the way to New York seems implausable. I've known him for less than a week, a holiday is unlikely to be on the cards! But I still have that glimmer of hope.

My shift goes quicker after Jason's little pep talk, and his Cosmopolitan's as well. By the time I finish at 4am, I can barely walk in a straight line. Me and Jason tumble out of the club, him keeping a secure hand on me, keeping me up. I pull my platforms off and we dive into two greasy In-N-Out burgers while I walk him to his apartment. We fall over and laugh about the sour faced bitches in the club who pissed him off earlier, again accusing him of perving over them. _Bitches._ "Why are they so skinny? Don't they eat? Well apart from the good supply of Dick they get!" He laughs hysterically, falling over in the street. And I made crude movements with my hands and mouths replicating them. _I love Jason._ We continue to strut down the strip and shouting at strangers, until we reach his little desperate looking shack. He picks me up, me laughingly kicking out and we kiss goodnight, "Maybe Jason, all I need is YOU!" And it's true. He hugs me tight and crawls into his apartment laughing hysterically. I continue to walk slowly, wonkily to my apartment. Damn my head feels fuzzy. I laugh to myself thinking of Jason and eating sweets in Tyler's apartment. I could really do with some Skittles right now! I reach and look up at my shitty and towering apartment block. Fuck, walking - or crawling this, is going to take forever. I plod towards the door, and suddenly feel a back of unease in my stomach. Crap, I think I'm going to be sick. I sink to the ground my the stairs, holding my head between my heads, gagging. Finally I spew pink liquid out on the sandy grass - that'll be the Cosmopolitan. "Hello there..." I squint, my vision still blurry. Some guy, blonde hair, green eyes is next to me, brushing my cheek. I recognise him, he comes to the club a lot. Green eyes continue to stroke my cheek and still feeling fuzzy and half-conscious I notice is hand going to towards my lower front. "What are you doing?" I manage. "Sssh, it's okay..." He smirks, I think. His fingers continue to go lower and reach _there, _I try and knock his hand of but it gets more resistant. Suddenly more than one hand is on me and he's got me laying on the ground, next to my pink liquid and his hand is on my neck and the other is undoing my shorts. _Fuck. _"Help, Help!" I try and scream out, more burning liquid trying to come up inside of me. Maybe from the alcohol, maybe from the fact I know where this is going.

I lay slightly paralysed on the floor and my muffled screams have lead to him moving his other hand to my mouth, I frantically try and kick him off, then hear the _zip _of his fly. I slam my eyes shut, feeling the soft sand under me and the drunken screams of other pedestrians from higher up on the strip. "Please, Please..._stop_." I muffle, tears springing out. I still can't see him but the lights from the block light up his bleak smirk. "Shut up, _slut_. _I know what you do. You love this."_ I feel like I'm going to be sick again and I know he continues to get my shorts down and scrambles with my fleeing legs. I hear harder, frantic footsteps and dread to think he's part of a gang. "Get. Off. Her." The hard, dominating tone speaks out and the guy looks up, him just about ready to commit his crime. "Fuck off, mate! This hasn't got anything to do with you." He spits, some of saliva landing on my face, blending in my tears. One of my fleeing legs manages to kick him in his groin and shock spreads across his lit up face and I scramble towards the dark stranger. But he doesn't reassure or hold me and just launches himself towards the perv, hitting, punching, smashing him against the wall, so violent. And it doesn't stop for ages. Continuing to beat to a pulp, blood drips on the floor and I want to get out of here right now. I scramble to my feet, putting my shorts back on, thank god I put on underwear - otherwise it would've made his act so much faster. The incriminator managed to get away and run, his face bleeding horrendously, it looks like he's broken his nose and possibly his eyelid and jaw. _Holy Shit_, this guy has some anger in him. He turns around and my heads still fuzzy, I struggle to make him out. Brown hair, a lot of blood across his face, ripped shirt. _Tyler. _I recognise the M of Michael just poking out from his shirt, his face is unrecognisable. He picks me up and I slur some words, Thank You's and Are you okay's mainly. But none of them come out right. I feel the up and down as he takes me upstairs in his arms and the location aim being my apartment and scrambles in my pocket for my keys. My head still fuzzy, and the continue rising bile, I manage to slightly just move and upchuck over his shoulder half way up the stairs. He makes some snarky or sympathetic comment I falter to hear. His grasp on me his hard and I feel the blood on his neck and chest pressing against me, he kisses my hair and again whispers something, my hair then feeling damp but not knowing whether it's his bloodied face or if he's crying. And with that thought I fall unconscious, not knowing whether we made it into the apartment, just circling the M of Michael on his chest.


	11. Chapter 11 - Slammed Shut

I feel wet kisses on my hair. Fingers curl around my waist. Their sweaty, eager, wanting and I remember the touch of the guy on me last night, so aggressive and evil. I jerk out in my sleep. What happened? I attempt but don't manage to lift my head up still so sore and I remember how much I drunk last night, I barely manage to crack my eyes open. I'm on the mattress, _we're_ on the mattress. His knuckles come up to stroke my face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He mumbles into my back, tears and sniffles blend into his voice. _Tyler._ He's still here. I don't think he realizes I'm awake. Should I tell him? "I'm okay." I manage and his torso stiffens. Leaning up to see my face I see his face, a little bruised on his eye with tears soaking his cheeks and dripping down his smooth unshaven jaw. The other guy must've got him quite good, although I'm sure his injuries are a lot worse with the way Tyler got him. Considering how much I did drink, I still remember quite a lot, too much for my liking. The punching, the anger, my screaming. I shiver. I curl my hand around his finger and he sniffs some more tears back. Why's he crying so much? He bundles me up in a hug and weirdly feel too overdressed under my bed covers - he didn't undress me last night which I'm glad of, but I blush at remembering my short leather skirt and tank top. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't get there earlier, I could've stopped-" "No." I stop him, he couldn't of. It's happen to me worse, especially in Orleans and Atlanta. I mean it's Vegas for Christ's sake. That's the thing with Tyler, I think, he thinks everybody is good. I wish I was more like that.

The rest of the morning he makes me breakfast and we eat in-between him apologising. "By the way you got some mail." Pointing to the table, Meh, I'll look at it later. Probably more pizza coupons and Debt letters. "Thank you." I smile at him. "For the mail?"He adds, frowning. Ha the dumb fool. Shaking my head at him. "No, for last night. If you hadn't turned up - I don't know." His face suddenly hardens, he doesn't want to think about it, and God, neither do I. "It's fine. I think I showed him a pretty good lesson afterwards." He smiles proudly. That he did, I get flashbacks again of him kicking and punching - I did not expect that from such a...sensitive man. But he's surprised me - and I like it. I touch his bruise near his eye, a faded but still obvious pinkish colour with some blood stains. He inhales as I touch it and I move the plates with leftover Waffle and Syrup of the mattress so I can lean up - to kiss it better. He doesn't inhale sharply but instead closes his eyes. "I mean it, Thank You." He smirks, accepting my thanks. _Good boy._ And I'm not done kissing.

I realize I've missed him. He's still in his bloodstained clothes - but somewhere manages to look so gentle with his puppy dog pout and wide eyes. I want him. I've missed him. He saved me. Kissing down his neck, tracing his jaw line with my mouth he stifles a moan and flips me onto the mattress, so he's hovering over me. "I missed you, Mallory." I know. I missed you too. And he seems to read my mind and trails kisses down my chest. "I_ love_ your uniform." He smirks breaking the serious overtone, his boyish teeth at me looking down at my barely covering shorts and tank top - I blush and giggle hard. He keeps the trails of kisses going, down my stomach, back up to my chest, down my neck, around my ear, back to mouth - and it's heaven. Every now and then he'll flick his tongue out and look up at me under his lashes to weigh up my reaction - he aims to please. Wrapping my legs around his back I grin at myself - this should get him going. He growls lightly while kissing down to my navel and pulls my shorts from underneath me, grabbing hard on my behind. Damn, I want him. The cocktease. "I hate the fuckers who get to stare at you like this more than me." This is a side to him I've never seen before, aggressive, jealous, angry. Well I also saw a glimpse of him last night with the potential harasser. I knew that he probably didn't like my "occupation" - as he put it, and this confirms this. And I don't think I like it. But there is_ NO_ way I'm getting in a fight right now with my lower regions shouting out at me. Plus jealous Tyler is kinda - _Hot. _I've never had a guy want me so much. And not just in the sexual way it feels either. He grabs my behind even harder - from jealousy or arousal I'm not sure. I lay panting as he kisses every inch of me - concentrating on the facial expressions that move over his face and trying to work them out - _work him out._ Why is he here? Why does he want me? I think we need to date more. Talk more to each other, without all the drama. And I can't believe I'm telling myself this while a hunk of a man is straining in his jeans squirming above me. And then my serious arousal kicks in.

Grabbing his tousled, slightly blood ridden hair, I force his lips against mine, the movement, our tongues together. His hands roaming up my legs, to my thighs, under my panites, over my clit - Oh, _that's good._ My moans eager him on. He makes comments occasionally, mostly "_Oh yeah baby_" to "_Fuck yeah_", and I giggle to myself remembering how posh and upper class he normally is. He finally has too much foreplay and strips himself of his shirt, some bruises lay over his chest and neck, bottle green coloured - I hope they'll fade soon. He then rids himself of his jeans and his Calvin Klein's that cling to every glorious inch of him. I bite my lip hard as he undresses and remove my tank top - now just laying fully in my smiley face teal panties I remember Doug bought me. "Well you're a fine sight there, Miss..." And formal posh _Daddy's Boy_ Tyler is back. I like him. "You're not too bad yourself, Sir." He crookedly smirks at my endearment and leans over me, inches from my face. "You could get better though." I frown, what does he mean? Does he want me to change? Change jobs? He laughs loudly, noticing how in-depth I've thought of this. Was it an insult? And soon I realize he just meant he wants me out of my remaining clothing - the panties. I blush and cringe at my self-deprecation as he slides them off. "Perfect." He strokes my hair lovingly and kisses me deep - his tongue eager for mine, pushing against me, and then he's in me - filling me. _Oh fuck me, it's good. _Every inch, and he moans into my ear as he slides more in, pouring his weight onto me. Grasping at one of my legs, he slings it across his waist and he doesn't want to wait. He thrusts hard, his eyes gazing into me and I feel insecure. I slam my eyelids but he notices. "I want to see you. Open your eyes." And I do as I'm told, liking Dominant Tyler. He breathe harshly into my mouth thrusting harder, keeping his gaze on me - but soon it seems too much and he moves away, the heavy pants overtaking him and him jaunting his hips wilder, filling me more. _Crap! _He's so good. How does he do it? And my subconscious thinks it might be more emotional than physical - something I've never had and I brush that thought away as I feel myself rise. He steadies two sweaty palms on my hips as he lifts and lowers me onto him and his perfect pace and now his eyelids are slammed in concentration. Now slower, but deeper. _So deep. _Glints of sweat drip down his torso over the M of Michael as I concentrate all my attention on him. Every inch, every gut feeling I have rising up. _Higher, and Higher._ "Tyler-r-r-r!" I scream out, all my senses slamming down and I feel the sweat on my chest and his face back on my neck, smirking into me, he's still in me. I faintly heard him scream out the same time as me and I realize most of my past experiences I've faked it - wanting it to be over already. Never knowing it could be _this good_.

We lay there for the rest of the day, from 9 to 5. We do it twice more, shower and floor. He's very tiring to keep up with - but I couldn't be more happy to oblige my services. By 6pm I'm curled up on his chest again, and we talk about last night - he apologises again and I ignore it. I don't want to think about it, or remember it. Jason will be freaked out when I tell him and I ask myself if I really should. He may be able to work it out of me anyway, we don't keep many secrets. And then I realize the reason we weren't talking before he saved me again - New York. "When are you going back to the big NYC then?" I dread to ask but it can't last forever, not much ever does. "Well you never let me explain before you sprinted out of my apartment. Aidan is going back on Friday. But especially after last night's events - I'm staying for now." He's _staying_? I seem to gleam a megawatt smile and nuzzle into his chest. Well I won't miss Aidan, that's for sure. I've probably judged him too harshly but I'm 100% sure on my decision that he's a prick. "What about last night? And you don't have to stay. I know that Ally girl is back there." I remember him faintly talking about her, maybe he stills likes her and I reject the thought immediately. "I know you're strong but I want to be here, to protect you. And don't hate me for saying that. And she's history." _To protect me?!_ I've been on my own since I was 15, protection I don't need. But then I remember last night and don't fight against him, instead giving into his warmth and comfort on the mattress. Giggling at the parallels of my room and his reflective gold hotel room.

Gazing down at the microwave and quickly taking out the pizza before it hits one second - I'm such a pro. And I hope Tyler likes Pepperoni Pizza. Well - slightly burnt pizza. He's laying motionless on the mattress watching Family Guy and laughing at Stewie and Brian, his laugh is adorable. He looks nothing of the Daddy's Boy I remember when I first met him, now he's got blood stained jeans on, shirtless, laying a old springy mattress drinking warm Walmart beer. Maybe I've changed him. Then I contemplate the stupidity of that sentence. Me change someone? Nope. Never. If anything he's made me tolerate him more by him being sweet and saving my ass. "Didn't you say I had post?" He doesn't look at me and concentrates on the TV. Earlier he was concentrating on me cumming for him. I blush immediately. Shut up, Mallory. "Yeah, on the table." I slide over there, having put my shorts and bra back on. Bills. Bills. Pizza Coupons. A letter? Maybe it's for that women with the kids upstairs, our mail gets mixed up a lot. But it says my name. Well kinda. "**_Mallory (Alison)_**" is scrawled in neat handwriting on the front. WTF? But nobody knows my real name but Jason, and - _Doug._ _And Lois. _And I freeze , my heart melting. _They've found where I live._


	12. Chapter 12 - Falling In Further

I rip the letter open, the paper smells of roses and the handwriting is probably Lois', it's all twirly and neat.

**"Dear Mallory/Alison.**

**Your New Orleans landlord said this was your correct address, we really hope it is. We're so worried about you. Doug and I hope your well and phone us to let us know your safe. Lois and Doug x"**

Under it was their phone number, and I grabbed my hot metal phone to type it in, it was now a bit bashed about from the amount I'd thrown it on the floor and spilt beer on it. Tyler was still watching TV and giving me quick glances when the adverts came on. "What's up?" I shook my head, I couldn't get into this now, we hardly know each other, I'm not just going to go tell him some 50 yr old guy half way across the country cares for me. Although he has been pretty tolerant about most things, looking at his bruises and bloodied jeans again. I still can't believe that.

Should I phone them? Now? No, the time differences will be all wrong, it'll be late...or early for them. I push it to the back of my mind and try and calm down. I do miss them. I wonder if they'd like Tyler. I smile to myself. Well they'd like that he _saved_ me. Nobody's ever really saved me before. Arms twist around my waist and the kisses down my neck make me shiver. Ah, the commercials are on of course. "Well...I'd say your pizza looks a little worse for wear." Nodding towards my burnt cold masterpiece. "Yeah, your right. Subway?" There was one 2 blocks from here and I had a craving for salami and barbeque sauce. "Well if I can bear to keep my hands off you in public, then sure." He smirked and let go of me quickly, yanking is bloodied shirt from the night before over his chest and tugging on his Vans. "We really need to get you a new shirt, or go to your hotel and get one." He looked like he'd just walked out of Hospital, but strangely he still looked _good, too good. _I blushed hard and put on my Keds and some shorts and a shirt. Before walking to the door, he tugged me into his chest, grabbing my hair so my mouth met his, licking my lower lip and tongue and grabbing my arse - it was over just as quickly as it had happened. _Damn. _I could've easily skipped my hunger for him. "That's all. Off we go now." He winked and me and my knees nearly buckled. What was it about him? This has never happened to me before! Was it him saving me? Or the sex? The sex defiantly had an impact, he defiantly had a big impact. _Shut up Mallory._

We walked down the stairs and on the 2nd floor he grasped my hand into his as we went out into the heat. "You wanna come with me to the hotel later and fetch all my stuff?" "Yeah, sure. But where are you going to put it all?" I knew where he was thinking..."In your apartment of course." I smirked, I've never lived with anyone before, well except for Doug for a little while, I don't think I'm easy to live with - but I could get used to waking up to him every morning. "Oh so your notifying me now that your moving in? Didn't think to notify me?" I stood in front of him with a fake pout on my face and hands on my hips. He gave me that _fuck me grin _and looked me up and down. "After _last night_,..and _this morning_, I didn't think you'd mind for a little while." I tried to hide my smile in my chest and continued walking my his side, kicking at the stones and cigarette buds in the sandy road. A little while? Was he going to go back to NYC after all? I know Aidan is. After the last 24 hours the thought of him leaving almost made me ache. "A little while?" He kicked the same way I did and shot a glance at me. "Well, if I plan on staying here longer, we could buy something nicer. I don't like buildings you might possibly get raped outside very much." The word _we_ made me melt then I remember that I had no money and hi and his mysterious-rich-as-fuck father would be doing the spending. I was a bit hurt he didn't like my apartment, it had a certain charm to me, but then I remember the accident and get his reasons why.

The shining lights of Subway appears and he opens the door for me and lightly pats my arse as I waltz past him. Blushing like a 14 yr old. We eat and we talk, for a long time. The salami is delicious and so are his stories. He tells me of his University life - NYU. His family, photos of some of them on his phone. And then he asks about mine - _Crap._ Tyler's handled a lot, and I'm not ashamed of it, he won't look down on me and I know it. It's one of the reasons I've let him in so easily. "Well my Mum died in a car crash when I was young, and then well...my Dad looked after me for a little bit but we didn't get along much as he didn't get why I survived the car crash and she didn't, ..I was in there. So I left home at 16 and just travelled doing what I do really." His face was hard and unreadable. And it felt like a good 5 minutes before he said anything. "Mallory, I'm so...sorry. That's so shitty." He grasped my hand that was on my Sub and squeezed it tight and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it hard. I smiled at him. Anything I did or said he made me feel better about, he made me feel better about myself. I wonder how long it would last. And with a sudden pang, I _needed_ to talk to Doug.

I excused myself from Tyler and ran to the bathroom, my back against the cold cubicle door. My hands were strong as I press "Call" on the Number and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" It was Doug.

"Hi, Doug. It's Mallory."

"Oh Jesus Christ. It's you! Finally! Why didn't you phone? Where are you now? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's good. Vegas now. You got my address right. I'm fine, good actually."

"Well Lois is out so I'll have to tell her you called, but it's so good to hear from you!"

"Yeah, it's good to hear from you too. I've missed you a lot. I'm sorry for not calling sooner."

"It's fine. We guessed you were busy. And well, I missed you too."

The pleasantries went on for another 5 minutes with us never really getting anywhere, just telling each other how much we missed each other and what we were up too. His voice made me beam after I'd hung up. Like Tyler he was one of those people that just made me feel better about myself. Walking back out I saw Tyler at the table, but somebody was in my spot, a _girl. _I remembered I wasn't the jealous type but I wanted to kick her fucking ass. I walked up to the table looking at both of them. with evil eyes no doubt. "And then I went to the Oregon for a weekend..and that was fun..." I coughed way too loudly. She was batting her eyelashes and her boobs were pushed up to her chin. God, if I had those business at the club would be so much better. "Ah Mallory. Your back. I've got to go, sorry. Nice talking to you." He leapt up and put a hand on my back, pushing us both out of Subway as quickly as he could. "Who was that?" "Urgh, some girl. Aidan met her on our first night here. She wouldn't leave us alone." I couldn't really blame her, in his plaid shirt and jeans, he looked like a dirtier James Dean. This time I was the one to hold his hand first, he trailed little circles up my wrist with his finger and frankly, it turned me on. "We can go to my hotel later, right now, I need a quick intake of _you_." My heart nearly fell out of my chest and has we reached the flats I could tell he wasn't going to wait much longer. Pushing me up outside the wall, he hiked my leg around his waist, and his tongue plunged into mine while his hand ran from my chest to my arse. Pedestrians went past but as we were hidden by a bush, they couldn't see us. But someone could.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" We both turned, blushing hard as we were caught in the act. _Aidan._ He was drunk, and I was guessing he'd gone to more stripper joints tonight as there was the telltale sign of red lipstick on his neck. "Aidan. Your drunk. Go back." He growled. His anger scared me, but I wasn't sure why he was so angry. Did he want me that badly? "Oh it's the little rich boy and his _SLUT." _He stumbled over to us. The words didn't drift off me as quickly as they should've, I've been called it so many times. But Tyler, he was off like a roaring engine. He let go of me completely, tugging at Aidan's shirt. "What'd you say? Take that the fuck back!" Now I really was scared. I closed my eyes and remember his smirk, and his wink, and his touch. I hated violent men, my Dad was one of them. "Tell, tell Mallory about Allie. Oh Allie! How "in lurrrve" you were with her before you came here. How you FUCKED her everyday and nearly got her pregnant!" What? I blanked out. My eyes were still closed and when I reopened them my cheeks were wet. I knew something was still on with her, I asked him and he lied. I couldn't be here anymore. I ran up the flights of stairs and into the apartment. Why does everything bad happen outside this building? If Aidan is lying, we should move, defiantly. Making plans in my head of a garden, and a dog, and a kitchen to make cakes and shit. All while tears filed my eyes. He nearly got her pregnant. What?

I heard his large footsteps outside and I realize I hadn't locked the door. _Fuck._ It must've been a good 40 minutes since Aidan showed up. He came and sunk down on the mattress next to me. "Y'know Aidan's a liar." His voice wasn't as confident as before. It was shakier. "Was he lying this?" Please say yes, please say yes. "Parts of it. By the time I left, she was dead to me. That was it. I don't talk to her anymore. She went crazy. She started stopping her contraceptives without telling me so she'd get pregnant. I don't even know why she wanted one so bad..." I turned around at him. "What a crazy bitch. Did she get pregnant?" He laughed at my statement, he obviously thought so too. "No she didn't. And yes she was mental." Wait till I tell Jason about this, he loves a good psycho story. He planted one of his arms around me and kissed my head. I felt myself relax again. "I took Aidan back to the hotel, I also grabbed somewhere shirts. I'm sorry Mallory. He's a dick." Oh I could defiantly agree with that. I crawled into his lap and kissed him softly, him kissing me back deeper with his hands digging through my hair. "It's only you, Mallory. I fucking love you." And it was the most unexpected four words ever. "Without the fucking please?" I giggled. I wanted to hear it. I hadn't heard it since...my Mom. "But the fucking's good. Everybody loves the fucking." I laughed hysterically now. "Okay. I love you, Mallory. And forget what that motherfucker said, you're _not a slut. _And I know you can't say those three words back to me right now. But I'll enjoy the ride while I wait for you to be ready to say them. And I'm a very patient man." He did his wink and it made me further melt into him. He got me, he knew I couldn't say them back. "Well..let the ride begin then." I beamed. And he kissed me hard until we both fell hopelessly further into each other.

**Hi Guys! Thanks for your Patience for this New Chapter. Hope you like it! Will the Drama ever stop for them?! I'm going on holiday tomorrow to Egypt for 8 days, so the story will be on Hiatus until then and when I come back I'll be busy as well but I'll try and fit in a few chapters before my Exams begin as I have very big and exciting plans for the Story! Eek! Exciting! Hope you keep loving it. Keep Recommending and Reviewing! N x**


End file.
